YATORI WEEK 2018
by CalamityNight
Summary: YATORI WEEK 2018! 7 days of prompted short stories based off the ship Yatori from Noragami. A week full of Yato and Hiyori love!
1. Chapter 1

YATORIWEEK 2018-COMPROMISE/BLUSH {DAY 1}

"Hey, Hiyori"

She felt her body jump back against the wall. She grabbed a hold of her chest as her heart beat fast. A second ago it was quiet in her room. There was nothing to disturb her. So to suddenly hear I voice come from no where, it startled her. His eyes shined brightly as he looked at her. She immediately looked away and glanced over at her bright phone screen. It was early in the morning, on her day off of school. She didn't know what to do. Ask how he got in? Or ask him what he wanted? He seemed so happy, she couldn't possibly ruin that for him. He sat at the end of her bed as she pushed herself more into a sitting stance. He looked like a puppy who was waiting so patiently for her.

"Good morning Yato"

"I'm glad you're awake"

"Yeah...is everything okay?"

"I had a dream"

"A...dream" she couldn't help, but to sound very unamused.

"Well it was more like an old happy memory" he looked down at the floor. She noticed his face began to turn slightly red. "I wanted to ask you something"

"Okay"

"Will you go somewhere with me today?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want it to be a surprise"

"Yato..."

"Just get dress, alright? Trust me"

She got up and headed to the bathroom. She got herself ready within an hour. A happy memory, she thought to herself. What memory? She looked at the date on her phone. It seemed familiar, but no matter how hard she tried nothing came to mind. As soon as she walked into her bedroom her sight was covered. A rag was tightly wrapped around her eyes. It smelled good, it smelled like Yato. For a split second her body had relaxed. The rag was taken off as soon as it was put on. The sun blinded her, she began to rub her eyes before being able to see anything.

"WE'RE HERE!" Yato let out with excitement.

After she adjusted her eyes, she saw children run past her. More and more began to show, she couldn't understand how she didn't hear them before. She looked up and froze. There once again she stared at the sign she had grown to despise. The large letters cursedat her. As an instinct she stepped back and hit something, she had ran into Yatos chest. He smiled down at her, but his eyes showed concern and sadness.

"Take me home" she said calmly.

"It's been exactly a year"

"What...?"

"We came here, exactly one year ago" he said staying up at the entrance sign.

"Oh"

"You told me you wanted to stay with me a little more" he watched as Hiyoris face heated up. Her cheeks became red and she looked away. "That was kind of interrupted. Anyway, I know you didn't really enjoy yourself last time we came" she looked at him with shock and apology.

She never wanted him to feel that way. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but of course he did. There's no way he wouldn't have. She felt like a brat that day. She thought she had ruined everything.

"And that's a happy memory to you?" She questioned.

"Totally! Any moment with youin it is always a happy memory..." She could feel the burn from his stare. "I want to make up for it" he sounded so sincere.

"Make up for what?"

"For the last time we came here. So...it's just us this time"

"I'm sorry" she shuck her head. "I don't think I can" She began to walk away.

"WAWAH-WAIT, how about a deal?"

"A deal...what kind of deal?"

"If you don't enjoy yourself today...then we'll never come here again. I'll stop forcing you"

"Hmm, what's the catch?"

"Just try to enjoy yourself. Don't think of anything else. Of the last time, of my stupid dad. It's just you and me"

"But you love this place.."

"Not as much..." Yato stopped himself and cleared his throat. "This place isn't as important as you"

"You're willing to give it up"

"I am"

"All because of me?"

"Hiyori" he gave her his giant grin. A grin that made her tug at her heart. "I'll do anything for you"

She knew he wasn't lying. He's provenhimself many times already. She could do this little thing for him at least. There's no reason that any of this should be hard. It was still too early for the place to be filled of children. The laughter of the few who were there filled softly around them. It was a lively spring day, bright blue skies and soft breeze. She glanced over at Yato who looked deeply concentrated on the map in his hands. She browsed around at the other people who were here. Some were obvious parents with happy small children. Others appeared to be college students or some even high school students. She watched as most girls cling onto the boys arms, or the ones who came in holding each others hands. Then there were the boys, the ones that smiled down at them. The others who retorted and planted kisses on them. The surrounding leaked an aura of couples. It was a fast decision for Hiyori to ignore what she had noticed. Still she couldn't help but wonder if she and Yato looked anything like the people around them. Was this a date? or was Yato really just trying to make up for his mistakes. It has been a year, just like Yato had stated and of all things he had to have a dream about, it was those words. She was dragged along to each and every ride by him. Hiyori couldn't help noticing how happy he was. There was no way she could make him give up on a place like this. A place that he always dreamed of, a place full of joy. He agreed, he was a child when it came to this place, but it was definitely a part of his charm. The day had passed so quickly as shenoticed the evening sky. It was beautiful, full of clouds but still so clear.

"Hiyori, come sit over here" Yato waved from the tree on the hill.

She reached the tree over the hill and released a small gasp in surprise. There was a clean picnic blanket on the ground, a light brown basket and flowers. This was unexpected, nothing she ever thought shewould see. With the scenery of the park being taken in my the evening sky, it was breath taking. Yato moved passed her and sat down, his eyes stared out into the distance. He seemed deep in thought and a bit sad. He smiled gently, but it looked like he wanted to cry. Everything before herwas great, but the thing that was the most beautiful was him. Hiyori slowly walked towards him, it might have appeared like she was afraid. Afraid of breaking his thoughts, of shattering the way his eyes shined. They illuminated from the slow darkness that was creeping on themas the day turned into night.

"You can sit down" he smiled up at her.

Hiyoris eyes widen at the gesture. Her face heated and heart raced, what was this? She questioned. Sitting beside him, she kept her eyes forward, looking at the scene.

"I made these, of course if they taste good or not, I'm not entirely sure"

Hiyori took the sandwich in her hand. It looked fine, she thought as she began to looked through the box. There's no way they could eat that. Why did he make so many. Then she saw a special wrapped one. She took it out quickly as Yato took out the drinks. Underneath the wrap there was a note from Yukine. He pleaded that she eat this specific sandwich. He didn't want her dying from Yatos food. Hiyori couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Is something funny? Did I miss something?

"Oh, no" she laughed out. "It was nothing, really"

"If you say so. Anyway, try the sandwich, I got you some water too"

"Yato you didn't have to do this"

"I know, but I wanted to"

"Why?"

"Well... because you've done so much for me. I uhhh, wanted to express my gratitude"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

She looked away quickly as her heart pounded. He looked at her from a side glance, with soft eyes and a warm smile. She hadn't calmed down from before, she was certain her face was red this time. She took a bite from the sandwich Yukine had prepaid for her. She kept eating, this was to keep them from talking. Minutes passed until the silence became awkward. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. There he was again, thinking about something.

"So much has happened in a year" he said with a low voice.

"Yeah..."

"Every time I think back at it, I always see you" his cheeks were flushed pink as he spoke. "You've never left my side" As he turned to look at her, his face flushed even harder. Both of them stared into each others eyes, neither of them moving from how close they were. "Thank you, Hiyori" He continued as he stared deeply.

"You don't need to thank me, Yato"

"But I do, I really do...If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. As long as one person believes in me, that's all I need. You always believed in me. I know I'm not the best, and even doing this I feel isn't enough. Hiyori, I promise, I will make you the most happiest girl in the world"

"Ya-Yato" She let out in shock as she coughed from her water.

All of this was too much for her to take in. Hearing these words made her chest tighten. As she looked at him, she felt like she wanted to cry. His genuine words, his honest smile and his clear stare, did she deserve this? She didn't move as Yato slowly placed his hand on her cheek. The feeling of his touch was warm, and his smell had become stronger as he moved closer. His hands were soft, and she noticed the sweating Yukine always complained about. They shuck and sweat with anxiety, she understood completely. Hiyori didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. The moment moved in slow motion. The cool breeze that hit the both of them. The way Yatos hair moved towards one side. His soft, clear, pale skin, his black hair with purple tint. It was as if in this moment she was seeing him for the first time. His eyes that were the brightest blue she had ever seen. Definitely something that showed how out of this world he was. She breathed in means to keep herself calm. She breathed in his smell, her favorite smell. Before she knew it their lips touched. All her doubt had managed to disappear as they kiss upon this hill. They backed away from each other, and she was confused as Yato panicked and looked away. He had moved his hand up to his lips and began to chuckle. She couldn't make out the words he was mumbling to himself. The scene reminded her of how he used to day dream and laugh out of nowhere. Was he panicked? or was he celebrating to himself? She tapped his shoulder and smiled as Yato turned to her with a red face.

"We should get going" He stood up from the blanket. Grabbing a hold of his hand he pulled Hiyori up to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home"

"But it's almost time for the..."

"I won't make you go this time" He cut her off. "I can just teleport you, so there's no worry about you getting home too late"

"Yato, wait"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, did you have fun?"

"Oh..." She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the deal they made this morning. His face looked at her hurt, but prepared for her answer. "I did have fun" She said, but her face showed something else.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"I want to go"

She wanted to make it up to him. To give him what he had always wanted. It was time to let things go. Replace the bad memories with some good. Because in all honestly she had always wanted to watch the fireworks with Yato.

"Yeah, okay...let's get you home"

"No, I want to stay with you a little more...I want to watch the fireworks with you, Yato" his eyes widen in shock, but it didn't stop him from grabbing a hold of her hands. He leaned in towards her and smiled.

"You've made a wish" He let out the biggest grin. "It's been heard loud and clear"


	2. Chapter 2

YATORIWEEK ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE-{DAY 2}

"Please, god help us"

Many prayers reached the gods every second of the day. Hiyori was a goddess that has heard many in the years she had been alive. She was no exception to the many wishes and praises from the people. Yet within the many prayers it was the same one that haunted her. She dreamed of it, she heard it calling in the depths of her mind. The sound of a boy calling for her. The sound of a boy begging for help, and the sound of a boy crying in fear. She could feel the sensation of a humans emotion coming from the simple words. The ache in her chest broken and filled with pain. It was a new sensation that has never been known to her. So she went out in searched for it. She followed the pleads of help among the world, in searched for the one boy who had captured her.

He was a frail little boy no older than the age of ten. His body was weak and skinny and his eyes were empty. His body was dirty and held an obvious lack of hygiene. Then there was his little sister, she was smaller than him by a couple of years. She was more filled than he was. He took care of her, he tried to at least. Yet she was also covered in dirt and with poor hygiene. He and his family lived in a cabin home far from others. He lived his days filled with fear and hatred. It was on rare days like these that he managed to escape to the outside. It was a warm day and the sun above him heated their sickly bodies. He bathed himself and his sister in the river underneath the waterfall. He enjoyed the bliss that was known to him only ever so often. Father had gone off on errands and he had been left to take care of his little sister. He washed off the heavy dirt that had accumulated on both of their bodies. He washed off their hair and the water became brown under him. His rubbed his face in hopes to wash the tears away. They lived a hard life, one full of neglect and abuse. That's why he prayed, every chance he got he prayed. He didn't have a god in mind, he didn't care who listened as long as someone did. After his bath he headed up into the woods of the mountain they inhabited. There laid a small shrine that he hid underneath leaves and twigs. This was where he prayed, where he felt most safe. They're secluded and are hidden among the rocks and tress. He begged for help, for a miracle, for a savior. He ran down the mountain as he had lost track of time. He prayed at moments like these too. He hoped that his father would be late, or perhaps for him to be in a good mood. He never knew anymore, he could never tell when it would be a good day or a bad day. He could only hope, that's all the both of them could do. He sent off his sister to hide in her room, he took all of the beatings that night. She took care of him too, as she bandaged up his wounded skin. They took care of each other and he prayed for the both of them to leave this place alive.

Hiyori watched from above as everything transpired. She was heart broken and disgusted by the scene. Humans were awful creatures and people like this were the worst of them all. She had found herself now standing above a cold bodied child. The little boy who had called out for help. He slept on the cold hard floor as his sister laid on the bed. Hiyori stared down at the two children. They shivered and cried even in their sleep. What he hadn't realized is that he had also been praying in his sleep. She awaited for morning, seated inside of the cold cabin hidden up in the mountains. She watched as they went on about their lives. She felt pain and fear for human children, emotions she had never experience before. As she stood there watching them not getting any food to eat, being physically, emotionally and verbally abused. She had learned how to weep in those days.

"Are you going to pray again?" Hiyori asked as she approached the boy. He was seated in front of the small shrine. He was alone this time. He had been punished and had not been able to see his sister for days. She had been taken with the father for the day. He looked at her in fear and didn't know what to do. "Are you hungry?" She pulled out a basket of fruits and laid it on top of a rock. "It appears like you haven't been eating much"

It was obvious just by looking of it, but she had known from days of watching how little food that man gave the children. A man that was twisted and did not deserve to be called a father. The little boy walked towards her with great caution. Still it was of no surprise as he jumped towards the basket and ate the fruit. His was covered in juices, in some manner Hiyori found it cute. He ate with barely any shewing involved. He scavenged it like an animal eating a pray. Watching this scene caused her to fell a great deal of sympathy for him. How long she had not been involved with the human world, that it had amazed her the way humans treated one another.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He couldn't speak as food filled his mouth. He looked around and grabbed a hold of a small stick. He pushed away the leaves and small stones to reveal a flat dirt surface. Taking the stick he wrote his name on the ground. "Ya-to?" She read questionable. He shuck his head in disapproval. "It's not that, okay let me try again" She stared at it and read it every way she could. At first she couldn't come up with anything else, until it finally hit her. "Yabuko" He nodded this time in agreement. "So your name is Yabuko. Well, then can you tell me what it is you are praying for?"

He swallowed a large amount in at once. She could tell by the way his throat bulged up and by his exhausted facial expression. He waited for a little while before looking at her straight in the eyes. He seemed shy and tugged at his yukata in fear.

"Father said I shouldn't speak to strangers" He responded with a shaking voice as he reverted his stare back to the ground.

"How about I tell you my name as well. Then we wouldn't be strangers, will we?" Yabuko looked back up at her in confusion and shock. This poor little boy had no idea of what to do. In truth it seems like he had no idea how to think for himself at all. "My name is Hiyori"

"Hi-yo-ri...Hiyori..." She nodded in agreement and gave him a smile. He raised his hand up to his chest as his heart thump rapidly. Yabuko had began to feel a rush he had never felt before. He stepped back from her in fear of it.

"Did you make this shrine?"

"Mhm"

"It has no name on it. Who are you praying to?"

"Anyone..." He walked towards the shrine and put down a fruit from the basket. "Anyone that will listen" he continued as he knelled before it.

"Do you believe that someone is listening?" Hiyori was amazed by this boy. She had grown curious of him and the way he used his faith.

"I have to...I have to try"

"Try for what?"

"I can't tell you" As she opened her lips to speak again he had gotten up and ran away from her

It had gone like this for days. She would wait for him by the shrine. Everyday with more food for him to eat. At first she wondered if he was being selfish from keeping the food to himself. That was until a couple of weeks, he had started to bring is little sister. She was so small and the closer she observed, the more they looked like they would break from just a single touch. Hiyori had learned of their schedule; the times the father left to do who knows what. The days that man felt like it was a good day to abuse his children. She had begin to examine other humans, curious if they all acted in such a way. Her heart ache at the realization that it wasn't many, but enough who lived this way. The unfortunate is what they were called. The unfortunate are the ones that were ignored by the living and by the heavens. Yet there was nothing she could do as she kept a watch over them. Hiyori had learned many things from the weeks she had been on heart. The way people cried from many things. The way their behavior changed from abuse and neglect. The sound of pain and suffering versus happiness and joy. New emotions had grown inside of her. Like the way she felt sad for the children when they cried. Also the way she felt happy when they laughed. She had grown attached to them, and because she had nothing stopped her on that horrible night. Nothing stopped her from naming that boys little sister.

It was a stormy night up on the mountain. The wind blew hard and froze the rain that was coming down on them. Their small cabin had only a small fire place to keep them warm. Yabuko and his sister had been left by their father. It had been days since he had last shown his face. They had no food and noway to take care of themselves. That's what created this terrible faith, his sister had become extremely ill on that night. They possessed no medicine to calm her fever. They possessed no food to strengthen her ill physic. All he could was watch as his sister became sick with every passing hour. As he watched he began to pray. Hiyori could hear his words clearly, even if she was nowhere near. She could her how he begged for help. So she appeared before him with a broken look in her eyes.

"Yabuko..."

"Please help her! My sister, she's very sick"

"I'm sorry, Yabuko" Hiyori felt a horrible twist in her stomach. She watched as his eyes filled with shock and sadness. "There is nothing that can be done"

"What are you saying?"

"She is too far gone"

"NO, you're lying. She's going to be fine. I'll take care of her, she's going to get better"

"Yabuko!"

"GO! LEAVE, I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SHOW UP"

"But you did Yabuko" she walked closer to him as she reached out he harshly pushed her hand away. "A god cannot get involved with mans affairs. A god cannot perform miracles. Without medication there is nothing that can be done" with these words she left the both of them behind.

She watched as their father came back that night. The way Yabuko cried and tugged at his clothing. He begged him to watch over his daughter. To care for her for once in his life. He was scared and brave at the same time. He was struck multiple times on that night. It was a big surprise when Hiyori watched the man grab a gentle hold of his daughter. He soon grabbed a hold of a cup that sat beside him on a small table top. Steam came out of it, the representation of a warm drink. He gave it slowly to her, he asked her to take small sips. He was careful for her, he was caring for her. Yabuko watched hidden behind a corner. His face seemed happy, yet something didn't feel right to him. She could feel his concern and discomfort. Hiyori understood it completely as she could not believe an evil man such as him could change over the course of a couple minutes.

The next morning had soon appeared before them. The birds sang like normal and the storm had finally stopped. The sun had come out from behind the clouds and the warmth had returned to the world. Although even with that warmth, it remained cold for young boy. Yabuko cried as he grabbed a hold of his little sister. Her limp body held within his small hands. He shook her in a way to wake her, but he received no response what so ever. Her body was cold and her lips were near purple. The color on her skin had faded, and her eyes refused to open. The tears flooded his eyes to the point of blindness. His cries filled the morning wind as it traveled down the mountain. No one could hear his cries and for once his father allowed them. Yabuko's body was shaking and filled bruises from the night before. That didn't stop him from attacking his father. 'You killed her' he screamed as he punched at his father. The man felt no pain from such weak attacks. Hiyori believed that under his overgrown hair she saw him smiling. 'You did this to her. You monster' It was impossible not to feel the hatred burning up inside his body.

Hiyori kept a good watch of her surrounding. She had waited until the father left his crying remaining child alone before she went off to search. She searched all over for a pure soul. A specific a soul that belonged to the small little girl. It wasn't until she reached up at the river close to the waterfall. It hid from the eyes of man. It floated in fear and confusion of where to go. She stopped in front of it and continued with the gods naming process. The little girl that was once known as Yabuko's little sister. Had now become her shinki.

Years had passed since she last heard the boys voice. Since he had last visited the lone shrine hidden in the tress. Yet she still watched over him. He had become a beautifully handsome young man. A man that was still badly fed and covered in bruises. A man forced to do what a rotten father told him to do. She would leave a basket of food at his door at times that he was alone. She had made sure that he always had medicine with him during hard storms. She had grown fond of the boy that had turned into a man before her very eyes. She had wished for him to runaway into a better life, and was sadden that he could never find the time to run. She waited up at the river by the waterfall, she would visit the shrine in hopes of his return. Hiyori had grown lonely in her time of waiting. She had began to remember the times they had filled with laughter. The time she had first spoken to the him. 'what are you praying for?' 'Do you believe someone is listening?' He never answered her questions.

"Hiyori" She turned in surprise of her name being spoken. She was met by the brightest blue eyes. How a human possessed such beautiful eyes was beyond her. Yet she did know one thing, how she had grown to miss those eyes. "You haven't changed at all" his voice had become more manly. He had grown up right before her eyes, yet she felt like she had missed every moment. "I started thinking a little, after that night" He walked closer to her. "Where did this woman come from? and why would she tell me something so horrible..." he sat on a rock that was right beside her. "You were the one who was listening to me all those years, weren't you? I always thought someone will listen. A god or human, I didn't care, I just wanted...no, I needed help" He threw his face into his hands and took a deep breath. "He killed my sister, but you knew that..." He stood up from the rock. "You want to know what I stopped praying about? I stopped praying for help, because after that night-I knew no one would save us"

"We cannot-"

"I heard you the first time" he said in a harsh tone. "So it's true, you're a god" She nodded in response. "You fed us, you tried to do what you could. That's enough, I guess...father always laughed at me. He would say there was no use..."

"You can runaway, get away from this place, from that man"

"Yeah, you're right I could"

"I'm sorry that there was nothing I could do"

"You said it yourself, you're not miracle workers..." He began to walk away. She wanted to run after him, to grab a hold of him. Hiyori knew what she felt was wrong. The worry for these people, the wanting for this specific man. He she helped him, would things have turned out differently. Would she still have those nightmares? would her mind still be filled with thoughts of that little boy? "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She didn't understand what he meant. She spent most of the day trying to figure it out. He would see her later, did that mean he would come back to this place? Was she to wait by the shrine or did he mean something else? She wished she knew before it was too late. Before she heard the sound of his cries for the last time. Before she heard the sounds of the fathers screams for the first time. Before he prayed for a permanent last time.

"Please, god help me"

Hiyori felt sick as she stood before the scene. Yabukos father throwing around ever object in his home in anger. Him screaming in anguish of what he had done. Then there he was by the tree. His face showed a peaceful expression for the first time. His pale skin had discolored and become cold. His lips were turning purple as the blood had lost circulation. Yabuko had taken his own life on that night. Hiyori had searched for his soul as well as she did before. Yabuko had become her shinki on that night.

"I'm sorry, I could not save you. I'll see you soon" she continued as she recited the naming. "You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, I shall grant you a place to belong" The memories raced through her mind delivering a great amount of pain. "Your name from now on shall be known as Yato"


	3. Chapter 3

**BONUS! I have two entries for the second day! I went a little up there with this prompt. Since I've been spending the last year obsessing over this anime/manga, I figured why not put it into an AU. So here's an AU of my two favorite animes combined. Bungo Stray Dogs/Noragami AU/crossover. Where Hiyori is a member of the armed detective agency and Yato is a member of the Mafia with their own special abilities, and they set off on a job together. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this. So please enjoy.**

* * *

What was the point of a meeting place? The reason of giving someone the exact location of your whereabouts. You would think that with this information there's no way someone could be late, or could get lost. Yet here she was, poor Hiyori stuck waiting on a man that was about an hour late. The irritation was starting to get to her and all she wanted to do was look at the man that's kept her waiting. Look at him and punch him straight in the face.

"You must be the detective" she heard a voice behind her. She turned with fist in the air ready to hit. With much to her surprised he grabbed it with no hesitation. "Now that's no way to greet someone that has agreed to help you" he smiled at her, a sinister and cocky smile.

"You're late" she spat out with anger. "You should have been here an hour ago"

"Sorry that's not how we operate"

"I thought Mafia dogs kept true to their word"

"I'm here, aren't I?" She took care of her composure and stood tall in front of him. "Name's Yato, a dog of the Mafia as you referred to me, what about you?" He eyed her up and down with a hungry stare. "What do they call you?"

"Hiyori, member of the armed detective agency"

"Tsk, can't believe they have me working with someone from the agency, boss must be losing his mind"

"I could say the same thing"

She looked at him for a minute. She had heard many stories of the Mafia. They were a mean and scary group of people. They mixed themselves well in the dark, operating behind the scenes. On many occasions people have told her about how collected they were. But as she stood before one that was dressed in a black track suit, Hiyori began to question all the stories. He had a mean glare on him, but once his guard was down he reverted into a child like face. His adult features showcased a cute looking man. That's all though, nothing truly special about him. He was a man with a natural handsome face. A normal person wouldn't be able to imagine him as part of the Mafia. She thought about the dangerous men that were visibly walking around, now they seemed more likely to be in it, but this guy...not a chance. His track suit was unzipped down his chest. It was hot outside, yet he wore a track suit jacket and a white T-shirt. Looking at him was killing her. His hair appeared messy, but soft at the same time. She did happen to adored the lovely tint of his dark hair. She could see the small muscle tone on his chest from the open jacket. She began to question where he was hiding his weapons. What skills and ability did this casual guy posses.

"So where to detective...?" The silence was broken along with her thoughts.

"I thought you were the one with the information?"

"Oh yeah, How about I give it to you for a price"

"We don't have time for your games"

"Oh, guess that information really isn't that important"

"Without it I won't be able to look for the culprit"

"Then play with me for a sec" He stuck out his tongue and winked at her. These actions were reminding her of a certain coworker. She truly questioned if everyone from the underground acted like this.

"What is it that you want to play?"

"Alright! Heads or Tails?" He took out a quarter from his pocket.

"Heads" She sighed trying to get this over with. He tossed it in the air and it landed in his hand in a matter of seconds.

"Heads it is...Congratulations, you win"

"And what exactly did I win?"

"Hmm" He bent over and examined her a little more. With close inspection he liked what he saw. "A date"

"A...date?"

"Mhm, you won a date"

"And is this date, I don't know...with you perhaps?"

"Well since you asked so nicely. You have a pretty face, I wouldn't mind taking you out for a spin" He took out his phone and speed dialed someone. It began to ring before Hiyori could respond. She felt her face get heated, she couldn't tell if it was from frustration or embarrassment. "Hey there, I need that information now" he spoke into the phone before putting it on speaker.

"Coming right up" A high pitch, but smooth voice came out of the speaker. Hiyori could hear the sound of humming coming from the other side, and she could only picture a cute girl on the other side of the phone. "You're looking for a pair of sacred swords that have been stolen...It is said they hold the odour of sanctity, this should help you find them. Isn't that right detective?"

"Odour of sanctity...Yeah, that helps a lot actually. Should make it easy to find"

"What are you two talking about?"

"It's a sort of smell that happens after death...a heavenly type scent. Thanks lady" She said towards the speaker and walked away.

"She sounds nice. Try not to screw anything up, okay?" Yato held onto his chest in a sign of defeat.

"Geez, out of everyone I always thought you were on my side"

"I'm only doing my job. Don't enjoy yourself too much, goodbye Yatty"

Seconds after Yato showed up behind Hiyori. "Was that small amount really enough?"

"Yeah, it was everything I needed. Tell that lady I said thanks"

"That's my info broker and I'm not sure on how she would feel with you calling her lady. She's not that old, she's very cute actually"

"Is that so, then why don't you go on a date with her?" Yato began to laugh at her comment.

"I'm not much for a death wish, that's why. You see Kofuku is taken, and that man sure is scary" He leaned over to look at Hiyoris face. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be looking for something. "Anyway...what's so important about knowing how it smells?" He asked confused.

"Because that's how we'll find it. The odour of sanctity...In terms smells like acetone or acetoacetic acid...Those aren't smells you get very often. Since we're looking for a sacred sword, it must have recently been blessed too"

She stopped in an area that held no people. The roads for some reason were empty around them. Hiyori looked focus, concentrating on her surroundings. The ground around them began to shake. Soon the both of them were taken in by harsh winds as Hiyori activated her ability. A flash of pink surrounded her body and then disappeared. Opening her eyes, she began to run. Following behind her, he found himself completely confused.

"Say, what's your ability anyway?" He questioned as they ran.

"I can track things"

"So, you're like a GPS"

"Not exactly, I can only track things by their smell. The reason I needed that information is because I needed to know what smell to look for"

"Ah...so like a dog" He said happily as he let out a laugh. She stopped and grabbed a hold of his collar. He raised his hands up in defense and smiled down at her. Hiyori stared at him with a burning sensation. She couldn't understand why this one man had managed to get so under her skin. "It was only a joke...you don't get much of those, do you?"

"Trust me, I get plenty...Just a part of the stray dogs community" She retorted as she thought back to the people she worked with. She shoved him away as she let go of him. "what's your ability? You have to have something useful for this job"

"That's right, I have an immortality type of ability" He gloated

"Care to elaborate"

"No weapon can kill me and I can heal myself to a certain extant. Depends on how bad the injury is. So in a way I'm my own type of immortal"

"There has to be a catch to that"

"Why do you think that?"

As she was about to respond, her attention was taken by the move of the scent. She could sense it from miles away, and feared that they wouldn't make it.

"They're moving, we better get going"

They found themselves roaming around the ports by the water. The land that belong to the one and only Port Mafia. The place was like a maze, yet they followed the trail of the scent. Hiyori could feel a twist in Yato's mood the moment they arrived. Irritation showed on his face, the knowledge of outsiders using the Mafias territory ticked him off. The sound of voices soon traveled as they both got closer. With her ability, Hiyori could sense the amount of men around. She was surprised by the large amount, for all they were doing was guarding two sacred swords. She reached towards her back and grabbed a hold of her gun. Soon after Yato grabbed a hold of her wrist. She turned to give him a questioning look to receive a gesture of silence. It was like a flash of light just passed by her. The speed Yato had as he ran out of hiding and began to fight with the smugglers. His eyes glared with anger and blood splattered on him. The sound of guns shooting surrounded him, and then a flash of blue blinded the men and Hiyori herself. It swallowed him whole as he activated his ability. She's never felt a hard gush of wind like that one before. In a split second that time stopped, he seemed to resumed it in just a fragment of it. The bullets hit and he kept going. She was amazed as she watched how nothing affected him. How he cut down all of them one by one. He held the image of a killer, and she now believed that he held his place in the Mafia. As he did this, she could tell how much fun he was having. The bliss he felt resonated off of him. Like a sort of therapy, a soothing sound of slicing flesh. The stories she had heard from many were true and she was getting a full show. They killed and fought with no remorse, it seemed like second nature. After the slaughter he stood in the middle of it all. The bodies of many men laid by his feet and he breathed peacefully. His chest inflated up and down with a steady beat of breath. She couldn't imagine how he felt, she couldn't ever bring herself to do something so horrid. Yet she didn't question the work of a mafiosa. They lived a life of crime and still managed to keep order in the city both the agency and Mafia called home. Hiyori stood up and came out of hiding, as he heard her steps he smiled. His cocky smirk stained his lips and his faces features glowed. She could feel herself let out a small laughed of disbelief. She spent the time fighting with him, when he possessed such power. She felt foolish for what she did, but not as foolish as she did at this moment. This present moment where they both let down their guards, where they both believed they were in the clear.

"YATO!"

Hiyori screamed out as she watched him fall to his knees. The sound around them had muted as she entered a stage of panic. She grabbed a tight hold of the gun in her hand and shot. She shot the last remaining culprit and watched as he fell down. The moment his body hit the ground, the sound came back to her ears. She dropped the gun as soon as she reached Yato. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, she looked down at the stab wound on his stomach. The sword was long and sharp, it had no problem going through him at all. Yato began to laugh and soon coughed out blood.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny"

"You look so worried for me, detective" He managed to smile at her.

"What happened to your immortal ability? I thought you said nothing could kill you"

"Well, I never got to tell you what the catch was"

"What...? but...I thought there wasn't one-"

"I can't be killed by just any weapon...It has to be a holy type of weapon...a sacred sword perhaps..." Yato said as he looked down at the sword that has impaled him. "We found one of them...wonder where the other one is?"

"Stop talking...God, you're an idiot"

"Hey, you mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Pull this thing out of me, will ya? It really hurts"

"It's only going to hurt worst"

"You got me there, but perhaps I could heal this thing...What are you doing?" He questioned as Hiyori looked around his pockets. She soon took out his phone and pressed speed dial. "Oh c'mon, I don't need any of that. I'm alright"

"No you're not"

"You doubt me? Did I not just show you-" He was cut off by the blood he coughed out. "Put down the phone"

"No"

"Hiyori..."

"Yatty, you're not suppose to call me more than once a day. That just tells me that you got yourself into trouble" The voice on the other side greeted as she answered the phone.

"Hello! Kofuku!"

"OH...this sounds like that nice detective. What can I do for you?"

"We need help, send an ambulance over"

"An ambulance? But why? Did you get hurt detective?"

"Not me, Yato is hurt really badly"

"No I'm not, I'm fine, Hiyori put down the phone" he let out as he tried to grab it from her hands.

"Ah, I see...he must have gotten attacked with one of those swords, didn't he?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"There's no other way he would be hurt. I knew it, it was a stupid idea sending him out on this job. The boss sometimes just throws people into the fray, without a care in the world. I'll have someone out there as soon as possible. Don't you worry detective, he'll be alright. It really isn't like you guys to worry about one of us"

"Uh...well, I can't just leave him here to die"

"You're a nice one, most people would...well goodbye now Yori"

"It's Hiyo-" the phones hung up tone plaid in her ear as she was disconnected. Only a few minutes went by before someone approached them. "Hello!?" She called out as she saw the figure coming towards them. "Are you here to help us?" She grabbed a hold of her gun. Pointing straight ahead from her, she didn't get a response. "I am armed!" Her gun went flying out of her hands with great speed.

"You detectives really are a pain in the ass" A man dressed in black finally became visible. He had red hair and a black hat to accessories.

"Chuuya..." Yato said softly as he held onto his wound.

"I happened to be the closes one to your dumb ass. Why do I always get stuck with these stupid jobs? You got yourself stab, seriously? And I thought I was about to get a break"

"Now now Chuuya, there's no reason to be so harsh on the guy"

"Great, that's all I needed...What are you doing here?-"

"Dazai!" Hiyori called out with small glee.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood"

"That's a load of crap coming from you" the hatred towards Dazai emitted from his eyes.

"Fine, you're right. I came to pick up my friend. Let's go Hiyori, they can handle themselves"

"We need to help him" she called out.

"I'll be alright, I told you nothing can kill me" Yato smiled at her.

With a nod she picked up the sword that had not been used to impaled Yato. This was the objective after all. Dazai wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she walked up to him. This was to motion her to walk with out looking back. Yet she still did, as she glanced back from the corner of her eye. Her eyes grew large as she watched the man named Chuuya rip out the sword from Yato's body. Hiyori wanted to stop, to run back to the injured man she had only met a couple hours ago. To help him from the pain inflicted on him, but her coworker wouldn't let go. He walked her towards the car and let her in, soon driving off and heading back to the agency.

It was the next day when Hiyori was called into the presidents office. He held the sword in his hand and swung it around. He appropriated its beautiful and sharp blade before going on about how much the mission had failed. It had come to her attention that she had forgotten the other sword.

Yato was called up to the Mafia's bosses office. The sword was still bloody and it was laid on his desk before him. The boss was angry and highly upset of the fact that not only had he retrieved just one blade, he had damaged its cleansing with his blood.

They both received an angered and disappointed score on their first job working with one another.

It was a sunny day outside as Hiyori walked down the street. She had arrived at her destination with out a second to lose. Before knocking on the door she was met by the Mafioso from the day before. Yato stood in front of her with a questioning look. It wasn't long until both of them saw the packages in their possessions. It turned out that after the scolding, the customer ended up being the same person. Which meant the objects were to be returned to the exact same destination. With a scolding they were both ordered to make it right and give the customers both of the swords by meeting up with them.

"I see that you're okay" Hiyori stated happily as her eyes wondered down to his stomach.

Yato placed his hand below to were the injury corresponded. "Yeah, It still hurts like hell though" He grabbed the package from his side and held it out in front of him. "I had to take this thing to get blessed again, but other than that I think we're good for business"

"I got a pretty bad lecture from the president"

"I got a mouth full from the boss...And from Chuuya...And Kofuku...and everyone pretty much"

"Sounds brutal"

"That's what the Mafia is, nothing but brutal"

"Right" for a second she had forgotten. For a split second she had thought of him as a regular person with special abilities and nothing more. She remembered of the bloodshed from the day before. How ruthless he was with killing and how he seemed to enjoy it. Hiyori figured that she should be afraid, but she wasn't at all. "We should get this over with"

"After that you still owe me a date, Detective" Hiyori's face became red and flushed which caused Yato to laugh. He adored playing with her, he didn't care where she came from. She intoxicated him from the first glance, and it drove him insane. A forbidden love affair, it was something that suited his taste.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing in front of my house?"

They both turned to look at the boy who had just spoken to them. He had the brightest blonde hair and orange colored eyes. He possessed fair skin and high tone facial structures. He was a cute boy that couldn't have been older than his early teenage years. His eyes glared with a questioning look, then they traced down to the packages in hand.

"Are those my sword? Are you the guys that were in charge of my order?"

"Yes we are!" Hiyori answered quickly. "I am from the armed detective agency, and this man is from the port mafia...You must be Yukine"

"You're the one that sent out this order? but you're just a kid" Yato looked at him, exam him up and down with his eyes. "What would a kid have to do with two sacred bladed"

"They belong to me"

"If I may ask...why did you send this order to both the agency and the port mafia?"

"I wasn't sure if either one or the other could get it to me...so I used you both" His face was firm and serious. "Can I have them now?"

"Wait a minute!" Yato held the sword away form the boy.

"Yato, these are his. You need to finish the job properly" Hiyori leaned down and gave the sword in her possession away. Yukine showed his gratitude.

"I got stabbed through with this thing. It almost killed me, what is a kid going to do with them?"

"Does it matter to you? I'll give you another good stab if that's what you want"

"I like you're spunk kid. One day you might be a good addition to the port mafia. You have any abilities?"

"No, that's why I need those swords, they're for protection"

"Protection from who?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask all the people you killed yesterday. Better yet ask the man who stabbed you" He leaned forward and pulled his sword from Yato's grasp. "Thanks, you can both leave now" He closed the door on both of them.

"Well that was certainly something else" Hiyori sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm exhausted and also-" She turned to Yato "I'm starving"

Yato smiled and his eyes gleamed with excitement. "How about that date then?" He asked as they both walked off into the filled streets.


	4. Chapter 4

YATORIWEEK 2018-STAR CROSSED {DAY 3}

"What if you can't find her again? Maybe it's time to let her go, Yatty"

Kofuku's words taunted him over and over again. It hasn't been that long since she said them, but he felt like they've always been ringing in his ear. It couldn't be true, he will find her, it's what he always told himself. Yet it's been centuries now, a good couple of decades and she had not resurfaced. What he would give to see his love once more. What he would say once he found her. Could he apologized for before? For all the times he had lost her. Of course she wouldn't remember any of those times. Sill throughout history they had never failed to find each other. She could be out there searching for him too. He couldn't give up, not while there was still hope. And then it finally happened, as he walked down the street, he saw her. He stared straight into her florescent pink colored eyes and she stared back. Her face was young and a bit rounded, but it was her. Her hair was perfectly straight with the same brown color as before. There was no doubt about it, he had found who he had been looking for. The reincarnation of his previous lovers.

He wasn't thinking when he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "What's your name?" He asked so eagerly.

"Hiyori Iki..."

"Hiyori, what a beautiful name"

Her face flushed and turned red. She seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Can you let me go now?" She was very straight forward as she tried to keep her composure.

"Why would I do something like that? I've finally found you. I can't possibly let you go"

"You're such a creep" Without warning she had landed a hit on his face. He held his nose and looked at her in shock. Never has anything like this happen before. "You're trying to make a move like that on a high school girl. I should call the police on you!" She yelled out before storming off and leaving him behind.

He laid on the floor of Kofuku's house defeated. "A high school girl, she's a high school girl!" He panicked. "All of this time I have been searching for a woman, my one true love and she ends up being-"

"A high school girl" Kofuku finished with his sentence.

"How old would that make her? What should I do? She called me a creep, can you believe that?"

"I mean, you did come off a bit too strong there. It was bound to scare off any girl her age"

"She's never reacted to me like that before. Sure she would question me, but runaway from me...What could this mean?"

"That it's time to let her go" he jumped off from the floor. His eyes looked at her as if he was pleading. "Perhaps this has gone long enough. Haven't you noticed it by now?"

"Noticed what?"

"That no matter what you do, the two of you can never be together"

"No...maybe I just found her too soon. Perhaps I was meant to meet her a little later in life, that's all"

Kofuku let out a sigh of frustration. "Believe what you want Yato"

He just couldn't help himself, he couldn't keep himself away. Yato sat at the trees in the schools courtyard. The closes one to Hiyori's classes. He watched as she went about her life. Laughing around with friends and doing her work like a good student. Yet as he watched her, he noticed something interesting. The way she tried so hard to hide it from everyone else, the fact that she could see the phantoms around her. A person would have to be near to the far shore, near to someone like him to see those.

It happened so suddenly and he panicked as he watched her body hit the floor. He jumped off the tree and ran towards her. Her friends seemed so casual as they picked up her body and carried it away. They commented on how it happens at the most random times. They carried her off down the long hallway towards the nurses office. He stood there in confusion, without the slightest clue of what to do.

"It's you again" he turned in surprised of the voice that had spoken to him. "What are you doing here? You're stalking me, aren't you?" She pulled away from him as she glared.

"You can see me?" he was certain he didn't make himself visible to anyone around. "Wait!-" he looked towards the hallway that was now empty and back at her. "You're...but they took you away..." she showed a shocked expression to his realization. It didn't take long for him to notice the cord on the her back. "You're a half phantom"

"WHAAAA- I...You can see that? Can you see those things too?"

He started to laugh at her. She gave him an irritated face because of it. "I can see everything. Unlike you, I am from the far shore"

"The far shore...? Does that mean you're one of them?"

"You're more like them than I am. I am a god, the name is Yato"

"A god? Seriously, you must be delusional"

"You doubt me? I am a god! I'm a god of war born from a wish. I've lived a long life"

She took in all of his words, she seemed to have believed what he was saying. "So your name is Yato" he nodded in response. "You said yesterday, that you have found me...Were you looking for me, because of this?" She looked back at her tail. "Can you fix this!? It's been happening for several months and I don't know what to do. Please, can you help me?" she appeared scared, but relieved at the same time.

"Yeah I can fix it, but it comes with a price"

"Aren't you supposedly some god, since when do they charge people?" the face she gave him made him want to giggle. She was so cute and he wished he could tell her.

"No wish has ever been free. So that will be five yen" she looked through her pockets and took a coin out. He smiled as she places it in his palm. With this wish he had an excuse to not give up on her.

It's been months since he's found her. They had bounded and become quite close. She might be young, but the feelings were still there. He could tell by the way she looked at him. There was also the way she blushed at everything he did. She seemed to be avoiding those feelings. So much had changed in the time that he had spent with her. His life had become more beautiful. He had found himself a new regalia. Even with all of this joy surrounding him, it just wasn't enough.

"Are you still stalking Hiyori?" Yukine asked as he sat on the table with a tray full of fruit. "You're creepy, you know that?"

"I can't help it!" Yato called out in defense. "There's nothing I can do to stop it...and it's not creepy!"

"You're obsess with a high school girl. She's only sixteen"

"That's not too bad, I only have to wait a couple of years. It's not like I'm getting any older" He stared down at his cellphone screen. She was his soulmate, no matter how much time passed, that fact had never changed. "I'll wait for her. Just like I always have"

"What do you mean?"

How could he explain it to him? Would Yukine even be able to understand the concept of what was going on? That for years Yato had searched for the same girl over and over again. For centuries he always found himself back to her and fallen in love with her every time. The girl with the brown hair. No matter how many different hair styles he had seen it wear, it was the most silky looking hair. Her bright pink eyes that illuminated his darkness. Her soft pale skin that was irresistible to his touch. No matter how many bad things he had done in his previous life, she was always the right thing. They were destined for each other in every life time she had lived, that included this time. No matter how many times he had watched her be taken away, he never forgot about the most beautiful girl. The different names, never changed the person she was. The feelings that lived among each of them never wavering. The incarnation of his true love, was now in Hiyori. Still this was the first time she had been brought to him so young. She lived a life of her own, and cherished it so dearly. Whenever she looked at Yato, it was different than the many times before. The spark of love shined in her, but was suppressed constantly. Still he was going to fight for her, he wasn't going to let her go. Even if he had to wait years for it, trying to withhold her wish from her.

"Yukine...you see, Hiyori she's-" He was cut off immediately as he watched Hiyori appeared from nowhere.

"Are you ever going to fix me!" She yelled out from the opened door.

"Oh! Hiyori! what brings you here?"

"It's been weeks now and you haven't shown any interest in fulfilling my request. I paid you, Yato"

"I'm working on it, promise"

"What brings you here Hiyorin?" Kofuku asked as she sat next to Yato.

"I'm asking Yato why he hasn't worked on my request"

"You have to be patient with him. He's not good at letting go"

"Letting go? What do you mean?"

"NOTHING!...she means nothing. I'm working on it, alright...trust me..." His eyes looked worried and a bit sad.

"Fine" she took off her shoes and walked into the house. She sat next to Kofuku. "But don't think you can just forget about it"

"Wouldn't plan on it"

"Say yori..." She turned to look at Kofuku's wondering eyes. "You've been spending a lot of time with Yatty. Do you like him?" The question took her by surprise. Her face flared up in a blush and she looked away. She stuttered full of embarrassment.

"It's nothing like that"

"Oh well, do you feel some sort of connection with Yatty?"

"I'm not sure what you mean"

"Like you two have met in some past life?"

"That's enough Kofuku" Yato's voice was low and stern. "Quit messing with her"

"Oh, you're no fun" Kofuku got up and pranced towards the hallway. "It was nice seeing you Hiyorin"

"I wonder what that was all about?" Yukine asked as he watched her walk away. He wasn't expecting what he saw as he turned back. Hiyori was facing down onto the floor as tears streamed down her face. "Woah! Hiyori are you crying?" He asked concerned. "Yato" He turned to look at his master. He avoided his gaze and refuse to turn to look at her.

Yato banged his fist onto the table before getting up. "She had to go and open her mouth, that Kofuku" His vocals sounded filled with irritation.

"What was she talking about Yato?" Hiyori asked.

"Nothing, maybe you should go home for today"

"No! I want to know what she's talking about" She cried out. "Since I met you I have been feeling these emotions, I don't understand. I have been having these dreams and you're always in them. Those dreams, they seem so familiar, like they're memories and not dreams at all" She pulled her hair back as she felt confused. "I thought it was nothing, but then she asked and-"

Yato let out a frustrated sigh. He grabbed onto her shoulder gently. "Go home, Hiyori"

"Who are you?"

"Just your everyday useless god" she looked at him with an ill stare. "Let's go for a walk"

He had given up from keeping his truth from her. No matter how much it pained him, he was honestly thinking of letting her go. He believed that she couldn't remember him, but after hearing her, there was nothing he could do. A part of her wanted to remember, it begged her to. Yet the person she was today didn't want to remember and he didn't blame her. She had a future ahead of her, a future without him. She had always had that choice and for once, he had to give it to her. So he told her everything that night, he left her with all the knowledge of their past lives. He didn't say a word as he walked away from her. She didn't move from where she stood. Yato had to control himself, hold himself back from wiping away her tears. It teared him apart knowing he walked away from her. For the first time, he had said goodbye to his star crossed lover.

Days went by without seeing her. Without hearing her voice or looking into her eyes. He had never felt so empty before, yet he knew he did what was right. He began to take his work seriously, as there was nothing left to hold on to. He went in search for help from other gods. If he had to do this, he wanted to get through all of it. He went in search for her one last time. She put on a brave face in front of her friends, but he's known her for a very long time. He could tell how she had been crying. He knew the difference of a forced smile. He didn't understand the sadden look in her eyes. She had been set free to live out her life. This is what was best for her, this is what he thought. He stood by the school entrance, waiting for her.

"You sure you want to do this?" Yukine asked for the hundredth time. "Are you really just going to let her go?"

"Sometimes you need to let the people you love go...I think that's what Kofuku has been trying to tell me for a long time now"

"Yeah, but maybe she's wrong" Yato looked at him questionable. "There's a reason you've always found one another. You're meant to be together, right?"

"I've been keeping her from living her life, every version of her" His eyes filled with tears. "I've never given her a choice, I always showed up and took everything from her"

"That can't be true"

"I've watched her die over and over again...I don't know, there's something about this version of her. She's different, she longs for a life, for a future..." Yato watched as she walked out of her school doors. "It's time, Yukine"

She laughed and smiled with her friends as they walked towards the main gate. He didn't call out to her, he didn't move from where he was. He wasn't worried about anyone else, they couldn't see him. Hiyori, she could always feel his presence, whether she chose to look was all on her. He felt a tightening in his chest as she kept walking away from them. He patted Yukine on the arm and they began to walk away. She seemed to have made her own choice without his sacrifice. For some reason he didn't expect that to happen. He felt broken and confused. That was completely what he was, confused. Hiyori stood before them taking in deep breaths. She seemed upset and determined to state it. He hadn't noticed her coming, she just appeared before him.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she questioned. "I waited for you, Yato"

"Waited...for me?"

"You left me there on that day. You told me everything and then you never came back" she seemed angry. "You're suppose to always come back for me"

"Hiyori...do you remember"

"I don't know" She cried out. "I don't know what I remember...I don't know what I think...All I know is that it's you. All I think about is you"

"I can make that stop" His voice was dark and resentful. "I found a way to complete your request. That way, you'll never have to see me again"

"What?" she asked confused and scared. She took a step back and he refused to look at her and called out for his regalia.

"Come, Sekki" the sword was cold on his palm. He could feel Yukine wavering. "This won't work with you like that" He whispered to him. "It has to be done, Yukine" He turned his gaze to Hiyori. His eyes glowed with the brightest blue she's ever seen. "I'm going to sever our ties"

She didn't understand what it could have been. Maybe the way he stood before her or the way his eyes glowed, but memories flooded into her mind. Memories that did not belong to her, yet were a part of her. Times she had never seen with her own eyes, but still eyes that once belonged to her previous self. Within those memories what never wavered was him. The man standing before her looked no different at all. Her heart tightened for the pain of those before her. Hiyori believed she could hear them crying within her. She had truly never known a life without Yato. Yet he stood there before her to give her just that. For centuries this god who had always been alone had found one girl who continued to believe in him. A girl who had never left his side. She began to cry for all of them. He had endured so much pain as she was taken away from him each and every time. Now he stood before her prepared to let it all go. Was it her fault?

"Like this your body should return to normal. You'll be free to chose whatever life you want" He said as he held his sekki above him. His body was prepared to swing. "This was bound to happen. Please, live a good life Hiyori"

"STOP!" she yelled out as Yato began to swing. He stopped the sword above her head and looked down at her surprised. "I don't want to forget about you"

"It's for the best"

"No! I want to stay with you longer"

The way his eyes glowed before had shifted at her words. They became soft and teary eyed. He dropped Yukine and he began to laugh. He covered his eyes as he left out a chuckle. Yukine reverted back to his regular form and they both stared at the now hysterical god.

"I don't know what to do. What do I do with you?" He questioned. "I've never given you a choice and even now when I think that's what I'm doing, I'm not" He ran his hand through his hair and let the tears fall down his cheek.

"Then do that"

"What?"

"Give me a choice, Yato. That's all you want, isn't it?" he nodded in agreement. "I'm not ready for the whole incarnated lovers thing, but maybe in time"

"Even after all these years..."

"A part of me still wants to be with you. I don't understand what's happening" her expression showed pure determination. "But I want to figure it out and I want my choice to be just that, mine to make...I'm sorry...will you wait for me a bit longer?"

He grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled her closer. She was taken by surprise, but let it happen anyway. He landed his lips on her forehead and gave her a soft kiss. Her face heated up and became blood red. She put her hand on her forehead and began to let out stuttering noises. He laughed and still looked like he wanted to cry. Yet he smiled a bright smile and gave her a loving stare. She felt her heart patter and beat hard from her chest. She had become flustered so quickly by this one man. On this day she had promised to live her life just like they both have lived many years before. He smiled at her with a bright grin, and she immediately felt happiness take over her as he made his promise to her one last time.

"Always"


	5. Chapter 5

YATORIWEEK 2018-FAITH {DAY 4}

It was about to be the start of the new year as the sound of joyous voices filled the hallway. Many students talked among their friends about their holiday plans and new years eve shrine visits. Hiyori was no different as she roamed the halls with her two friends Amii and Yama. Her two friends seemed so happy as they went on and on about the upcoming new year.

"We should go visit Lord Tenjins shrine on new years" Yama proposed happily.

"Sure, sounds like a plan" Amii agreed. "Are you coming too, Hiyori?"

She had been a bit spaced out, but heard the conversation clearly. She smiled at her two friends. "I can't this year, sorry"

"Why not?" Yama let out curiously, stopping in front of her. She had leaned in closer to Hiyori.

"I've already planned to visit someone else's shrine, that's all"

"Someone else? Hmmm, the only ones close to your house are Lord Tenjin and Lord Bishamon"

"Are you going to go pray to Lord Bishamon, Hiyori?" Amii contributed to the conversation.

"Uh-no...I-"

"That makes sense. If you don't visit for good grades at Lord Tenjins, than who else to go to than to Lord Bishamon and ask for strength" Yama gasp. "Are you planning on taking over this school?"

"Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"It could explain your outburst on the first day of school. It must have not been enough. So you need the blessings of a mighty war god"

"It's nothing like that!"

"OH, Mrs. Iki!" Yama pulled out her phone and began to yell into it. "You're daughter is planning a scheme of mass destruction!"

"She wants to take over the school" Amii joined.

"Make everyone weak to her presence"

"No mom, don't listen to them! it's not true!" Hiyori cried out. Amii and Yama began to laugh in sync with each other. "Lady Bishamon is definitely too busy for dumb wishes like that"

"Lady Bishamon?" They both looked at her confused. Ops, she must have misspoken, Hiyori thought. "That's the first I've heard Bishamon be addressed as Lady"

"Haha, it was just a mishap with my words. I meant Lord Bishamon"

"If you're not visiting Bishamon or Tenjin, than who?" Amii asked

"It's someone new"

"A new god?"

"Um..." Hiyori tugged at the hem of her skirt nervously. "Yeah, I suppose"

"Oh, well now i'm curious, who is it?" Yama insisted on knowing. "who is it? who is it?" She repeated as she jumped up and down.

"He's just a small god of fortune"

"Is that so? What's this god's name?"

"His name is Yato" Hiyori answered nervously.

"I've never heard of him" Yama's words reminded her of the first night she met Yato. As he introduced himself and she hurt him when she admitted that she had never heard of him. "Is there something special about this god?"

There is, but they wouldn't understand. So Hiyori just smiled and nodded her head. "He's been my god of fortune for a long time now" She admitted out loud. She felt her cheeks become warm and she looked away from her friends. The image of Yato came over her and her heart pounded. "I have to go you guys" She said as she waved and ran off. "Bye!"

They both watched her run away from them. Yama's eyes glared towards her friend with suspicious. "Was it me, or did Hiyori just blush?" She wasn't certain about it, and decided to ask for confirmation.

"I believe so" Amii responded to her friend. They tried to shrug it off and headed home.

Hiyori finally made it home, she softly scolded herself the whole walk from school. As she walked up the stairs to her room, she noticed the light in her brothers room on. As she opened the door she found Yukine asleep on the bed. He was snoring gently and looked passed out, she decided to let him be. As she softly backed away and closed the door she ran into a body behind her. She turned and her body jumped from the sudden fright he gave her. Yato was wet, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair. It was obvious he had just gotten out of the bath.

"Hey Hiyori, welcome home" he smiled brightly at her. Hearing him speak those words caused her to blush even more. "Hmmm?" He leaned in close to her and stared. "You doing alright? You look a little red"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she slipped away from the door and Yato.

"Alright...I hope you don't mind if we stay here for a bit. We've been fighting phantoms since the morning. It definitely took a toll on Yukine, he's exhausted"

"You two sure have been busy"

"Oh yeah, especially with the holidays coming up, people are getting stressed" he put the towel around his neck as he was done drying his hair. "What are you doing this new years? Going off with your friends again to Tenjins?" He let out a sigh. "That old fart sure is lucky"

"No, I was thinking of another shrine for this year actually"

"Bishamons?" His expression changed from jealousy to sadness. "Don't waste your time going to that crazy skank"

"No, I wasn't..."

"Then who?" She blushed once again as his eyes came closer. He then landed his hand on her face, which made her blush even harder. "You're warm, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine...on second thought maybe I should go lay down" she pulled away from him and grabbed a hold of her doorknob. She smiled lightly at him and went into her room.

It surprised her as he didn't bother her after that. She had fallen asleep and woken up late that evening, they were gone when she went to check on them. She had dinner with her parents as usual and they asked her about her shrine visit. She wondered why everyone was so obsessed with asking her today. She told her parents a different story, that they haven't decided on it yet.

School went on as normal the next day. She walked down the long hallway, on her way to take care of the classroom duties that have been assigned to her. Everything was quiet and hollow, she didn't have much to think about as her mind drifted. Hiyori wondered how she would explained Yato to her friends. Could it be possible that if she did try, they could start to believe in Yato too. She stopped walking as she heard a sudden noise in the distance. Hiyori turned back to see a single figure running towards her. The short boy who was having issues catching his breath, but still smiled at her managed to catch up.

"Hey, Iki"

"Manabu-"

He looked at her with bright eyes. He smiled with great joy, she smiled back. "I just got invited to a shrine visit for new years eve"

"Oh! that's great! I'm glad you're finally making friends"

"Yeah..." His eyes averted away from hers and he stared at the ground. He began to move himself from side to side. "My friends are apparently friends with yours"

"With Amii and Yama?"

"Yeah, they were the ones who asked us. We're going in a group. Are you going with them too?"

"No, not this year"

"Oh, I was a bit excited for that..." he smiled at her nervously. "Guess you're going to be busy this new years, huh"

"Nothing too special, i'm just going to visit Yato"

"Who's Yato?"

"Don't you remember? the guy in the tracksuit that I beat up on while you were hiding in the girls bathroom"

"No idea, sorry. It doesn't ring any bells. All I remember is you, Iki"

"But he was the one that gave you that knife and the advice for the bullies"

"That was you Iki, don't you remember?" she let out a small gasp of shock. "Well anyway, I've really been wanting to tell you this..." his face became red and he began to shake. "I like...like...I-hope you have a good new years eve, bye!" he ran away with great speed. Leaving Hiyori worried and confused.

It was really that easy for people to forget about Yato. He wasn't a might god like Bishamon, or a god full of knowledge like Tenjin. He wasn't even a badly spoke god like Kofuku. She had been surrounded by all of these gods, she had began to believe that Yato stood a chance. Yet it appeared that she could finally understand the difficulty he had always faced. School had finally ended and she walked along her friends. The sound of the cars driving by somehow muted their talking. She looked over at the street light, remembering every detail of the time they first met. At the time she couldn't get him out of her head, she remembered him perfectly, so why couldn't everyone else?

"Earth to Hiyori, are you in there?" Yama waved her hand in front of Hiyori's eyes. "You've been spacing out lately, you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You're not going to have another one of your episodes?"

"No, I've learned to manage those better" She confessed.

"Alright...so, we're going to the shrine in a group. This is your last chance. You sure you don't want to come?"

"It sounds fun, really. But I'm sure I can't go"

"So what's so special about this god of yours? hmm, what's his name again?"

"Yato..."

"Ah, yes that...I did some research and I couldn't find anything about him"

"He's not a very known god. He's kind of an up and comer"

"How does that work?" Amii asked taking in all of Hiyori's words.

Hiyori felt a warm feeling in her chest as she spoke of him. Even by mentioning him once, her friends managed to remember. Though they didn't remember his name, they remembered her mentioning him, and that seemed like a good start. She thought about her wording, about how to speak of him without giving anything away.

"God's are born from a wish" She repeated words that were once said to her.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Kinda, I suppose...I guess I wished for my narcolepsy to get better"

"So he's some kind of health god" Yama commented.

"No, he's a god of fortune"

"How so?"

"He helps anyone, no matter what it is. It could be the simplest thing even"

"So we can ask for anything and he'll do it?"

"It depends on what it is you want, but for the most part, yeah"

"This guy sounds interesting" Yama put her hand up in a prayer motion in front of her. She closed her eyes and started to chant. "Oh lord Yato, hear my wish" She opened on eye and looked at Hiyori. "So...is he here?"

"That's not really how-" Hiyori stopped mid sentence as she looked up at the sky in disbelief. Yato now above them fought off a giant phantom that had jumped from the buildings roof top.

"Hey Hiyori, what are you looking at?" her friend both turned to look up with her. "There's nothing up there"

Of course humans weren't suppose to be able to see gods or phantoms for that matter. What she was looking at was not in the line of sight for Amii and Yama. Hiyori watched as Yato cleansed the phantom. She could hear the sound of Yukine's cut. He was a fine sword that defeated the phantom so easily. Yato dropped from the sky and landed just across the street. Reverting Yukine back to normal, he gave him a big smile. He looked like a proud father as he congratulated him for a job well done. The cars drove by and as the street emptied Yato caught a glance at her. He waved happily and called out her name. Soon they both walked across the street to reach her.

"Hey Hiyori, walking home from school?"

"Yeah, I was" she smiled down at Yukine who gave her a smile back. He looked very tired. "I see that you're working hard"

"Yato's been kicking my butt with all this phantom slaying"

"They are all over the place, with people visiting families from other places. Then the ones stressed over their lives, the phantom count grows around this time of year"

"So does the hours of sleep I'm not getting" Yukine grabbed a hold of Hiyori's arm and tugged gently on it. "He's been waking me up at the crack of dawn, Hiyori"

"Hiyori, who are you talking to?" Yama and Amii asked. She turned to look at her friends who appeared to be a bit concerned.

"I wish you could see them, I really want to introduce you guys"

"See who? Hiyori, there is no one there"

"You know, I really should get going"

"You're just going to walk away again?" Amii asked.

"I should really get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Hiyori ran away once again before they could stop her. Yato and Yukine followed behind her. They made it to the park close to her house and she stopped to sit on the bench. The guys didn't know what to do, as they watched her dig her face into her palms.

"Everything alright, Hiyori?" Yato finally asked as he sat down beside her.

She gave him a warm and sad stared. "How do I get people to believe in you?" She sounded scared as she asked him this question.

"So that's the problem. I heard you want to introduce us to your friends, huh" Yato let out a sigh. "We're not from your world, Hiyori. We're from the far shore, therefore humans can't see us. You couldn't introduce us, even if you tried"

"But others have seen you. Other people like Manabu, people you've helped. But even so, Manabu can't seem to remember you either"

"They see me because they call for me. They need my help and once their wish is granted, they forget about me. It's always been that way Hiyori"

"How can you get followers then? If they can't even remember who you are" Somehow a tear began to fall down her cheek. She wanted what was best for Yato, but she didn't know how to give it to him. She felt some how useless. "You do all these things for them, I don't get it"

"They remember if they want to...I'm working really hard, I'll get there some day. For now, I'm thankful just for having you" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay-"

The days seemed to going by quickly recently. It was finally the day for the shrine visit. Hiyori looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her pink flowered kimono. She walked across the hall towards her bathroom, soon being spotted by her mom. Her mother had only assumed that she and her friends finally decided on their visit. She insisted to do her hair and make up for her. She loved seeing how beautiful her daughter had turned out. It wasn't long until she was finally ready. Hiyori headed back to her room to grab her things and Yato's shrine. She had taken it home with her a couple days ago. She wanted to decorate it, and so she did just that. She put small Christmas lights on it and fake snow. It was small and very cute. She walked down the stairs and out the front door without any issues. She headed towards her fenced door, and was surprised to see her friends on the other side. They smiled at her and waved, she waved back, but definitely did not hide her confusion.

"Amii, Yama, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were walking by and just figured we would check on you. Don't you look all dressed up" Yama said happily.

"She insisted we come and see if you still didn't want to come with us" Amii corrected her wording.

Manabu stood behind them with his friends. He looked at he shyly and blushed. "You looked very pretty, Iki"

"Thank you, Manabu"

"Trying to look good for your gods first shrine visit?" Yama eyed her up and down.

"Kind of"

"Where is this shrine anyway?"

"Well..." Hiyori adverted her eyes away from them and looked down at the small shrine in her hand. The lights were shinning bright and caused a shadow on her face.

"Is that it?" her friends looked at her surprised. "Did you make it? Where are you taking it?"

"Down to the park..."

"Come on, Hiyori...how about just coming with us?"

"It's fine Yama. I know it's hard for you guys to understand, but I believe in Yato" She held the shrine tightly against her chest. "Have fun at Lord Tenjins shrine"

"Yeah, you have fun with yours too"

Hiyori waved goodbye as they walked away from her. As she opened the door and stepped out she stopped as Yato appeared right before her. His smile was giant and his eyes glowed the brightest blue.

"Happy New Years, Hiyori" He sang out happily. "Didn't you go all out, you look great"

Hiyori tucked the lose hair behind her ear and softly blushed at his compliment. "Thanks, so what's up? Why are you here?"

"It seems that we slayed most of the phantoms" He threw his arm around Yukine's shoulder and pulled him into a tight hold. "That's the work of my blessed regalia for ya"

"Stop it Yato" Yukine called out as he blushed and huffed. "It was nothing, really"

"That's great"

"Since we don't have anymore phantoms to slay, we figured we would go to the shrine visit with you. By the way, you never told us who you were going to visit. Who was it?" he looked down at her hands and looked back up at Hiyori. "Is that my shrine?"

"Yeah, I wanted to decorate it for the holidays"

"Wow" He took it from her hands. "You didn't have to, I love it, thanks Hiyori" he appeared like a young boy as he smiled happily. "So, where are we going?"

"I was going to visit you..." Hiyori tighten her shoulders as she spoke honestly.

"Me?" his eyes grew with shock. "Wai- wait...you're shrine visit, was to visit me?" Hiyori nodded her head in agreement. It didn't take long before Yato began to cry. He raised his arms high and threw them onto Hiyori. "HIYORI!" he cried out her name with great joy.

Yama looked back as she heard Hiyori speaking alone. In all honesty it didn't surprise her to see Hiyori really wasn't alone. There stood the man with black purple tint hair. He wore a track suit and was accompanied by a young boy with blonde hair, in a green army jacket and a beanie. She smiled as she watched them hug each other. As she stared at the man she was reminded of the terrible accident Hiyori was a part of a year ago. She remembered her calling out for the man she had pushed out of the way, no one believed her. But Yama could have sworn she had seen another person there too. She couldn't remember at the time, the image of that day was foggy. Still as she looked at the guy who hugged her best friend, she saw him clearly. That was the man from that accident. In this moment she understood her dear friends motives. Hiyori had made a wish on that day, and he had come to grant it. He had shown up when Hiyori needed him. He was her god of fortune, a god she strongly believed in.

"How about we go and party with old man Tenjin?" Yato asked happily as he hugged his shrine.

"I'm sure he's too busy for that" Yukine responded with a groan.

"Are you kidding? It's new years, there's no better time. I bet the skank is there with him too"

"Where are we going exactly?" Hiyori looked at him questionably.

"To Tagamagahara of course" He lifted up his shrine and winked at her. "You're all dressed up after all"

In a blink of an eye they have been transported to heaven. The surroundings was lighted up by bright lights. There was music playing in the air. Yato lead them into a large building, the inside was filled with so many gods and regalias. Of course, she had not never thought of it before, but it was possible gods celebrated holidays as well. In a matter of minutes she saw pink hair running towards them from a distance. Kofuku waved at them with everyone else on tow.

"Yatty! You made it" she smiled widely. "And you look super cute, Yori"

"Thank you, so what is this place?"

"Oh, just the annual new years celebration"

"I see that Yato has kidnapped you once again, were you perhaps on your way to a shrine visit?" Tenjin asked kindly. "If memory serves me correctly, you visited my shrine last year"

"Yes, I did..."

"But not this year old man!" Yato yelled out proudly. Tenjins face turned to irritation at the nickname. "She visited my shrine this year"

"And what shrine would that be?" standing tall as she walked towards them, Bishamon was graceful as always.

"Hello, Lady Bishamon"

"Welcome, Hiyori Iki"

"For your information I have a shrine. Hiyori made it for me" Yato held out his small decorated shrine.

"That little thing"

"It's not much-" Hiyori was cut off.

"But it's enough" Yato's serious tone took everyone by surprised. A moment of silence had befallen them.

"That's enough of that" Lord Tenjin spoke after clearing his throat. "How about we enjoy the party"

Everyone had immediately agreed. Yato didn't hesitate to grab Hiyori by the hand and pull her away. She watched as Yato sat his shrine in a very nice hiding spot. Soon after he lead Hiyori towards the dance floor. He twirled her around and pulled her close. When she finally got the change to look up, he was blushing. This caused her to blush and look away. They both dance for a small bit without look at each other. They were so close to one another, Hiyori could smell him so clearly. She could also feel the sweat form in his palms. He was nervous just like she was, but she wondered why.

"Thank you, Hiyori" he leaned in and whispered into her ear. He pulled her in closer into a tight embrace. "Thank you for always believing in me"

As he pulled away Hiyori looked up to smile at the sensitive God before her. "Thank you for always being there. For being a great God of fortune"

Yato blushed and pulled her back into his arms. He didn't want her to see how embarrassed he was. He was so happy he felt like he wanted to cry. This was enough, he thought. As long as one person believes, he will never disappear. He cherished Hiyori, honestly he loved her very deeply.

"Umm, Yato?"

"Let's stay like this...just for a little while, if that's okay?"

Hiyori tugged at his jacket. "Sure. Happy new year, Yato"

"Happy new year, Hiyori"


	6. Chapter 6

YATORIWEEK 2018-MORTALITY/STRENGTH {DAY 5}

It never accorded to either of us until now, how fragile human life was. It was so easy to take it away and someone like Yato had known this all too well. Yet he hoped this was just a terrible dream, a nightmare he would soon wake up from. He had taken so many lives in his previous life, but at this moment he wished he knew how to save one. It wasn't long ago since he met the girl that now laid in the hospital bed. He had grown quite attached to her really. The girl that risked her life to save his time and time again. His life wasn't worth saving, he thought that to himself all the time. Not if it meant that innocent people got hurt in the process. Not if it meant that Hiyori got hurt while doing it. He held tightly onto her hand as he cried out to himself. Yukine stood by the corner watching his master unravel. This war had taken what was precious to him, and he needed to find out how to get it back. The girl he had learned to care for was beginning to take her final breaths and it was all because of him.

"What are we going to do Yato?" Yukine sounded so panicked as he spoke his name.

He didn't know what it was, but at that moment he felt something snap.

"What is there to do?"

"Yato..."

"Maybe we can find her soul...maybe I could name her, then she'll be with us forever. Nothing could ever hurt her again" he threw his head down on the side of the bed. He held onto her hand tightly, but let go once he felt a huge pain arouse on his head. He turned to look at his regalia who had just struck him, his expression full of anger.

"Are you insane! What are you saying!?"

"There's nothing we can do! How are we suppose to find her!? We have not even the slightest idea"

"You find her by trying, you moron!"

"I'm a moron, you're the one that coward at the most important time"

"That was you! I can't cut unless you use me!" Yato smacked his teeth in response. "You need to let your fears go, Yato"

"Like it's that easy..."

"I know it's not, but we have to do it for Hiyori's sake" he watched as tears streamed down Yato's face. "Knowing her, she's probably waiting for you right now. You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

"Yukine...when did you become so grown up?"

"One of us has to be" he jabbed back at him. Yato revealed a smile at his retort. "Come on, let's go"

"Yeah, we'll be back Hiyori" he spoke to the empty body on the hospital bed. "We'll find you, hold on and stay strong just a little longer"

Hiyori sat in the corner of the empty room. She had no idea where she was, and she was beginning to feel light headed. How long has she been gone? Her cord hasn't begun to fade, but she didn't think it was long until it did. A small amount of panic began to take over her. There was something she should be able to do...There had to be. She wasn't going to let this defeat her, not over her dead body. She heard the door creak as it opened. The familiar face cause a shiver up her spine. The thought of this person making himself acquainted with her friends. Living a life that did not belong to him, it sickened her. He snickered and smirked at her as he lingered closer towards her. She pushed herself back by the strength of her legs. He raised his eyebrow in a form of questioning before letting out the sound of his laughter.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He assured her. "I just wanted to play a game with my dear son. Sadly that game happened to involve you in it" he put down a tray that contained food on its surface. "There's nothing wrong with it, it's safe to eat, promise..." He let out a sigh. "Of course that's only if you chose to believe me"

"What do you mean you want to play a game with Yato?" Hiyori finally spoke.

"I only wanted to see how far I could break him"

"Why would you want to see that?"

"There is so much you just don't know. Hiyori Iki"

"Yato will come looking for me"

"I'm counting on that. How long with it take him? that's part of the game. How much is he willing to risk for you?"

"I know he'll find me"

"You have that much trust in my Yabuko"

"I believe in Yato" she stared at him with burning eyes.

"Well, you only have a certain amount of time before your cord disappears. I suggest you try to have a good time while you're here" He pushed himself up to his feet. He stood at the door as he looked back at her one more time. His eyes looked at her fueled with hate before closing the door behind him.

Hiyori didn't move from where she sat and looked out of the slide door. It was a sunny day out, sometime in the middle of spring. As she stared at the door, she motivated herself to find a way out. Tugging at the looked door it wouldn't budged at an inch. It didn't appear hard or secured at all. Taking a step back she put all her force into a kick. The door fell down with a loud bang. In a panic she froze and waited, but he never came. She could't believe how easy he had made it, that was until she reached the end of the house. As she tried to turn the corner a barrier shot a sharp pain through her body. He was playing with her, because she was also playing a part in his game.

It's been hours since Yato had began to look for her. He watched over at the horizon as the sun began to set. They had looked all over the city and he couldn't find a trace of her. He didn't understand what was coming over him, he felt lost and useless. A large feeling took over him, a feeling of defeat. His father watched from a distance at the shattered look in his sons eyes. He smiled widely as the expression fueled him. The thought of losing one single girl, it was too much for him to bare. He wanted his son to understand, to see clearly the meaning of the mortality humans lived by. The clock was ticking on Hiyori Ikis life, he was certain his son now knew that.

"How long has it been?" Yato asked Yukine as they reached the end of the city.

"A couple of hours...and there's still no sign of her" He looked down with worry. They sat at the bus bench, he held himself together as he grasped onto it. "What if..."

"We're not going to think of that...We will find her"

Yato looked up at the setting sun. The sky was becoming a rose color mix with a soft purple. It was a beautiful sight, but danger was growing with each passing moment. The street lights were beginning to dim on into life. Their surroundings was becoming silent. Night was brewing, he turned to look at Yukine. He was shaking as he stared down at the ground. Was it of fear or anger? the answer could have definitely been both. He stared up at the phantoms flying around. They weren't paying much attention to them, at least not yet. Then he saw it, a big one diving down from the clouds.

"Sekki!" He called out with a loud roar.

He jumped up as the street was destroyed from its impact. He would have believed this was a regular one, but it seemed stronger. As he began to fight, he finally saw it. The white mask sat on top of its head. Once again he was met with a huge mess. A mess he did not have any time for. As he cut through it and fought it, he watched as the sky became darker. This was taking away his time to find Hiyori. Also as the sky darken the weaker Yukine became. He didn't get mad at this, he understood that he was scared. Scared of the dark and scared of not finding Hiyori. He understood all of this because at this very moment, he was afraid of losing any more time. He landed on top of a light post and tugged onto Sekki's bandages. He felt Yukine react to this motion.

"I know you're scared right now" he commented.

"What!? I'm not scared"

"Right now is not the time to try to be acting all tough" Yukine did not respond. "Look it's fine if you are, but right now I need you to focus" He watched as the phantom looked around for them. It was bigger than usual, a tall green colored monster. "I know a phantom like this is no match for you. Think about fighting it, and don't think about anything else"

"Yato..."

"I get it, but if we take any longer than we need to, we might not make it to Hiyori" He grabbed a tight hold of the blades. "So, you ready?" he smiled as Yukine took a deep breath and smiled with assurance. "Let's go"

It took them longer than usual, but not as long as his father might have wanted it to. He reverted Yukine back to his human form and let out a deep breath. He turned to his regalia. He wasn't sure of what to do, he wasn't certain if he wanted to take him anymore. He knew this had to involve his father, there was no doubt about it. After being attacked by a mask phantom, he knew where to search now.

"I think I know where Hiyori is"

"What? Really!?" Yukine's eyes light up for the first time that whole day. "What are we waiting for then? We have to go" Yato didn't respond. "why aren't you saying anything Yato"

"I need you to understand something-" he was cut off as multiple phantoms began to attack. This was going to be along night. A night Yato had no time for.

Hiyori watched as the sun rise in the Horizon. It's already been a day, maybe even longer than that. She had no idea how long she's been stuck in this room. Her body had began to feel heavy, it also appeared harder for her to breathe. Her cord, she was afraid to look at it, but she could only image how it looked as it faded. The door creaked open for the first time on that morning. She was prepared for the voice that belonged to the man who had taken her. Yet was she received shocked her even more. Nora stood at the door, she glared down at her. Even so she held the tray that had her food on it. She walked towards her and put the tray down. Now crouched beside her, she let out a smile.

"You look so tired" her voice was still the same high pitched tone. It brought shivers to her. "Your eyes, their color is fading. The lids look very heavy and you have dark circles under them" she smiled. "Perhaps you should close them, maybe you're just tired...or are you afraid you might not wake up"

"He'll come for me"

"Yato seems to be a bit preoccupied right now. Even if he did find you, there is no guarantee that he'll make it in time"

"I won't close my eyes, not until I get back to my own bod-" she grabbed a hold of her throbbing head.

"Even the living have to wither and die" she spoke so calmly about death as she shut the door.

"I'm not going to give up. I just have to hold on, until Yato finds me"

She managed to eat what little she could. She chugged down all of the water, she was so thirsty. Her body had become unbearably heavier than before. Hiyori couldn't hold herself up anymore, she laid herself down onto the hard wooden floor. It was cold to her touch, she was just as cold. Her eyes felt so dry and she could barely keep them open. It was all going to be okay, she repeated it to herself over and over. Hiyori thought back to the day before, to what got her into this mess. The words Fujisaki-no Yato's father spoke to her.

 _"You see what you've made my Yabuko do"_ His father sounded so angry as he held her down. He had his hand underneath her chin and pulled her head up. He forced her to stare at the fight happening above her. _"He's gone against heaven, He's gone against me"_ There was so much bloodshed, so many wounded. Heaven that was once peaceful was in chaos. _"All of this is your fault. He thinks because he had you he doesn't need me anymore"_ He pulled her up and began to drag her away. _"How long does he think he can live off of a mortal? I'll show him, to trust in a mere human is insane"_

With all the commotion that was happening around them, she wasn't surprised that Yato didn't notice. That as he fought with heaven, his father was long retreated from the fight. He attacked her from behind, she never saw him coming. The minute she had gone out of her body, she was taken away and locked inside this room.

Yato stood in front of the old cabin in the woods. He held tightly onto Yukine's sword form. This was it, Hiyori had to be here, he thought to himself. There was nowhere else she could be. There was no doubt in his mind that father was behind this. He began to walk towards the door, but soon stopped. He stopped at the sound of a drop, he looked around but didn't see her anywhere. He turned back towards the door and there she now stood. Nora in her bright white glow, her eyes cunning, her stare as sharp as a knife. Her lips formed into a satisfied smile, an embodiment of a devil.

"It seems like you finally reached your mark" she commented with a smile.

"Where is she?"

"You always were impatient Yato" he glared at her, his eyes glowed bright with anger. "That's a beautiful look in your eyes. Father would love to see that"

"I'll show him more than my glare. Tell me, Where is Hiyori!?"

She stepped aside from the doorway. "X marks the spot" Yato walked up the stairs and stopped beside her, he was ready to attack if need be. "Happy hunting"

Those were her last words as he walked into the house. Many times has he been brought to his home, force to do jobs he didn't want to do. Terrible memories resided underneath this roof. It was cold as he walked down the empty hallway. Somehow no matter how far in he walked, it seemed never ending Every room he checked was empty. There was no sign of her. He punched the wall in frustration, was he just wasting his time her. Was she not here at all? No, one thing he knew about Nora was that she never lied to him. She said he had reached his mark, and dammit he wasn't going to miss it. He stopped in front of the last door. He remembered Nora's last words as a huge black X was marked over it. He tried to open, but to no avail it was sealed shut. Was it an incantation? It couldn't be just a simple lock. He began to knock on the door.

Hiyori heard the pounding from the other side. With much effort she managed to crawl herself towards it. She smacked her palm against it, hurting herself in the process. She had become so weak, yet she forced herself to hold on.

"Did you hear that?" Yukine asked.

"Yeah, Hiyori are you in there?" He knocked again, but he didn't receive a response. Not a verbal one at least as the pounding kept coming from the other side. "It has to be her...I'm getting you out of there, alright" as he twirled the swords in his hand he positioned himself. "Move away from the door Hiyori!"

"There's no need for that" Yato turned at the sound of a young smooth voice. He gripped on to Yukine as his father came into view. "I think it's time anyway, I'll just open the door for you"

"What are you playing at?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to show you something, that's all"

"You kidnapped Hiyori"

"That I did"

"You'll pay for that" as Yato swung he stopped right before he hit his father staff that appeared in his hand.

"Here's the deal. If she's still alive and kicking, you can get out of here. If she's not, then I want you to stop acting stupid and come home to me and Mizuchi"

"What do you mean if she's still alive?"

"I wanted to show you, that you can't trust in a human to be your life line. You can't possibly be that dense. Humans are not immortal like I am" he grabbed a hold of the door "Ready?" Yato did not respond, but he opened the door anyway.

The door opened wide to show Hiyori down on the floor. She appeared to not be moving, to not be breathing at all. Yato ran passed his father and Nora, he threw his body down to the floor. He grabbed hold of her and turned her away. Her face was pale and her body was cold. Her cord also appeared to be gone. He called out to Yukine and he reverted back to normal. He also felt her body, it was now limp and she showed no sign of waking up.

"Hiyori" Yato called out. "Come on, this isn't funny, Hiyori!"

"You see it now Yato, what father is trying to show you" Nora's voice sounded joyful.

"Shut up" he cried out.

"The difference between you and her. You do everything to not lose her. Try so hard to keep her by your side. You fail to realize that she's always destine to leave you. Either by choice or in death. Mortality is just that fragile. Come back home now, father is tired of waiting"

"That's enough Mizuchi...So we made a deal, stop this rebellious act" He looked down at Yukine. "Yukine can stay too, as long as he listens"

"Yato, what are we going to do? She isn't right? Hiyori can't really be dead" Yukine pleaded as he watched Yato's eyes become darker. "Hey, Yato"

Yato put her back down onto the floor as he rise to his feet. "Yukine..." He sounded harsh and defeated.

"Wa-wait..." the voice was soft and low. Hiyori's body finally moved. Her eyes opened slightly.

"No, there's no way" Nora commented with shock. "But how?"

"It was your mistake...to think of me as weak" Yato dropped to his knee and helped her sit up. "I just needed to close my eyes, that's all"

"But you weren't responding" Yukine added.

"Not going to lie, it was hard keeping a hold of myself"

"NO! you shouldn't still be here. I kept you long enough" His father looked like he was about to erupt. "I won't stand for this"

"A deal is a deal!" Yato yelled out. "She's fine, now let her go"

"Father..."

"No, he's right, but don't think this is over Yabuko"

Yato picked up Hiyori, throwing her onto his shoulders. They walked out the room with Yukine guarding their backs. They looked back as they reached the main entrance. The both of them didn't hide their anger, as they watched them walk away from them. Yato warped them away as fast as he could. They landed inside of the hospital room. Hiyori patted him gently asking to let her go. As she walked towards her body, he could see the small amount of what was left of her cord. It was almost gone, barely noticeable to the naked eye. She turned back to look at them and smiled.

"I'm going to take a long nap" She commented happily. "I'm so tired" they nodded in agreement as they watched her spirit fall into her body.

The heart monitor beat finally at a normal speed. Yato sat down on the seat beside her and grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed.

"Thank you, Hiyori...for being so strong" he said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

YATORIWEEK 2018-REMEMBER ME {DAY 6}

It was a hot summer day, one of those whose heat paralyzed people into staying indoors. The sun was blazing above and the guys were laying on the floor in front of the fans. Their bodies showcased them covered in sweat. They whined, groaned and complained about the hellish heat. No matter what they did nothing seemed to calm down the rays shinning from the sky. Hiyori sat in the corner with a fan hitting her as well. She had draped her body onto the table, her face slammed against the cold surface. She had began to spend every waking moment with the boys, but the weather was killing her. What she would give to be in an air conditioned house. Yet as she turned to look at both Yato and Yukine, she feared leaving their side. Yato had managed to pick himself up and throw his face onto the table. He showed an expression of satisfaction towards the cold surface. She watched and took in every detail of his. How long has it been? Weeks maybe...since she's forgotten about them. She didn't want to be reminded of those times. Yato had gone missing for weeks and she hated that in that small amount of time she had managed to forget about them. She wasn't different at all, she couldn't bare to let them know. They twist and turned in aggravation as if any of that was going to make things better. Then to many surprise Yato's cellphone began to ring. He lifted his arm above his head to read the incoming number. He hesitated but soon put the phone over his ear. He pushed himself up from the table, giving it a little smack as he slammed down his hand. In his palm he held his so called scarf, he could no longer bare it wrapped around his neck. He moved slightly to kick Yukine. The face he received was full of anger, irritation and hate. He seemed to have backed up a little from his response.

"We have a job to do" He said with all of his might.

"Seriously?" Yukine pushed himself off of the floor. "Let's just hope the place has air conditioning" They both stood up from the floor and stretched. "You know you don't have to be here Hiyori"

"Oh, no it's okay"

"That's right! you have a house with great air conditioning. How about we rest there some time" Yato said happily. That was the first smiled he's let out since she's shown up.

"Don't use her for your comfort, Yato"

"It's not just for me you know!"

Hiyori watched as they argued while they walked away to their new job. Usually she always went with them on jobs, but she couldn't bring herself to do this heat today. She pushed her face off of the flat table top as something caught her eye. It was that vibrant blue color, so hard to miss. She moved her gaze towards the other side of the table. There it was, his bright blue colored rag. He seemed to have left it behind, and she didn't blame him. She sat there for a moment with a knot in her gut. She didn't understand this urge that was suddenly building up inside of her. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off it, she couldn't get herself to ignore it. She couldn't fight off the feeling, she had to take it.

The next day had arrived, it was just as hot as the last. It was noon when Yato finally realized that his fluffy fluff scarf was missing. He was ravaging through everything in his line of sight. No matter where he looked he couldn't find it. Finally irritated with him, Yukine began to look too.

"Where could it have gone? I left it on the table" Yato questioned. He scratched the top of his head in means to remembering, it was to no avail.

"If you ask me I think good riddance. The thing was atrocious"

"No! I feel naked without it" He began to tear up.

"Maybe Kofuku took it and put it in the wash or something. She probably smelled how much it stunk when you left it behind"

"That's right! I'll go ask her"

"Her and Diakoku left a couple of minutes ago. They couldn't take it in this heat"

"Ahhh! why why why!? I need my scarf!"

"It's only a rag, it's to hot to have it wrapped around anyway. I'm leaving, this is getting annoying"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Up to see Kazuma" He began to walk away from his crying god. Leaving him behind as he zapped up to Takamagahara.

Hiyori walked along side her friends without a care in the world. The school was cool from the heat waves outside as they walked down the hallway. School was almost over and she watched as everyone around dreaded leaving the safety of the a.c. unit. She drifted away from their conversation as she always did. She watched outside the tall windows at the poor people forced to be outside right now. She didn't noticed her friends had stopped until she walked right into them.

"Earth to Hiyori" Yama waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hm? What's up"

"Oh nothing, just that you were spacing out again"

"I was afraid you might have one of your narcoleptic events" Ami admitted.

"You know since you're finally back into the conversation" Hiyori nervously laughed at Yama's comment. "What's with the rag tied onto your bag strap?"

"Oh, ah..." She looked down at Yato's scarf. Honestly she didn't know what to say. She had taken it without thinking and tied up to her school bag this morning. "you see..." She couldn't think of an excuse. "My mom has been complaining lately how I don't really clean, yeah! I don't do much chores, so this is a reminder that I have to start once I get home from school" She wanted to smack herself for telling such an awful lie.

"Could it be, has our Hiyori been slacking at home?"

"Uh, yeah..." She couldn't believe it, did they buy into that?

"That's hard to believe" Ami commented. "Why such a bright color?"

"I don't know, I guess something about this color caught my eye"

"Well we should get going back to class before the bell rings"

Hiyori has never been so thankful that class was almost starting. She looked down at the rag and flushed in embarrassment. Why did she take this in the first place? As they walked away, she calmly untied it from her strapped and put the rag in her bag. As she grabbed it and folded it neatly, she let out a blush. Just one piece of fabric held onto his smell so strongly. It smelled so good to her, she dreaded putting it into her bag. Still she couldn't wait to see Yato again. She walked into Kofuku's house as she always had. She didn't see Yato downstairs and saw Yukine thrown in front of the fan in the corner. That was the one she was using yesterday, she was certain that it worked better than the others. She smiled as it appeared that Yukine had also figured that out. She took off her shoes and jacket, it was getting way too hot to wear it. She should really change into her spring uniform she thought to herself. Yukine appeared to be in some sort of bliss in front of this fan. It looked like he was asleep, but as she sat down he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Hiyori" he said in a low dried voice. He leaned over to grab the glass of water before him. "You really shouldn't come when it's hot like this"

"I want to hang around you guys, I find it better than being by myself" He had stood up and walked over to the kitchen as she spoke. Seconds later he came back with another cup of water. He set it down in front of her and went back to the fan. "You guys can come over to my place, you know"

"That's true, but with Yato being the way he is right now, well...I think that'll have to wait"

"What do you mean?"

Steps pounded at the wooden floor as they ran down the stairs. Yato stopped at the entrance and turned to Hiyori. She grabbed a hold of her shoulders and looked at her with worried eyes. Tears soon filled them just as quickly.

"I can't find my fluffy fluff scarf" He cried out. "I looked everywhere, I teared our room apart" snot slowly fell from his nose. She turned back at her bag and then at him. "You don't happen to know what happened to it, do you Hiyori?"

"What? No, not at all" Why did she lie? it just came out before she could think of anything else.

"Kofuku has been really busy with the shop, so we haven't had any time to ask her" Yukine sounded irritated.

"Oh that's right, with it getting warmer more people walk by. Then this heat ended up being good for someone" She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but with more people out that means more phantoms" Yato responded. "And I can't go out without my fluffy fluff scarf. It's my identity, it's who I am!"

"Oh shut up, you've been stalling all day. We have to go work now Yato. I'm sorry Hiyori, I know you just got here, but he's been slacking off for hours" He pulled on Yato's shirt. "Come on, I don't want Lady Bishamon picking up your slack, don't you know she has better things to do"

As she watched them walk away she took out her planner and wrote down her small note of the day. Both of them are sure starting to keep themselves busy. She was happy to see them, even if it was just for a little while, but was it enough? Something had began to feel off, like everyone was heading forward and she was stuck there. She was afraid if she kept moving she would forget again. Hiyori heard movement towards the kitchen and headed over to check it out. Kofuku seemed to be carrying a box out to the shop. She stopped as she noticed her right away and gave her a smile.

"Hey yori" She greeted happily. "Did Yato and Yukine just leave?"

"Yeah, they left just a second ago"

"Well that sucks. I know it's hot in this house, so I made Daikoku order some extra ice cream. I just put it in the fridge for them"

"That's very considerate, I will let them know" She grabbed a hold of the box in her hand, taking it from her. "Let me help you with that"

"Thanks Hiyori, you're always so nice to me"

"Not at all, it's the least I can do"

As she put the box down at its destination, she felt eyes on her. She turned back to meet with a smiling Kofuku. This smile was different than her usual smile, but it's a smile she's seen before. A smile that show cased that she knew something. Something Hiyori didn't want them knowing about.

"I chose to ignore it, but I heard Yato crying about how his scarf went missing" She commented. "You don't know anything about that?"

"No I don't"

"Then that's really strange, that's the first time anything has gone missing from our house. Well it's not like it belongs to us, but still Yato seemed very upset about it"

"I'll to look for it"

"That's very sweet of you, although you might not have to look very far"

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm, well I have to get to work now before Diakoku scolds me again. Thanks for the help, Hiyori" She pranced away without a care in the world.

Hiyori stood there in disbelief as she held onto her chest. She knew Kofuku was cunning and she always seemed to know everything, but sometimes she truly could appear scary. Hiyori walked up to the attic where Yato and Yukine slept. As she stood at the door she was surprised how Yato really did destroy the room. The futons were thrown around with their sheets and pillows. Their one table was flipped upside down. Yukine's many outfits were thrown around the room. She let out a sigh as she began to clean up his mess. After picking up the beds and the table she proceeded to fold their clothing. She was preoccupied with Yukine's at first, but it didn't take her long to notice the black track suit on the floor. As she began to fold it, she let her hold on it linger. His smell was stronger coming from the jacket. It crinkled in her hands as she pulled it up to her chest. It took her a minute, but she did notice something off from before. Yato wasn't wearing his jacket when he came downstairs. She refused to let go of the track suit. Shaking her head in disbelief at herself she put the jacket down on the table. It was getting hotter by the day and Yato had began to leave his clothes off more and more. Hiyori had originally come upstairs to put his scarf back. She had failed terribly on that afternoon.

"YUKINE!" Yato yelled out to his regalia. It was early in the morning, and all he wanted to do was beat the life out of his god. "I can't find my jacket" Yukine was amazed at how Yato continued without a care. "I've looked everywhere"

"What do you need that thing for? It's too hot for that" Yukine finally responded with death glare added to his expression.

"I can't find my scarf and now my jacket, what is happening!?"

"Maybe Kofuku put that in the wash too. The room was clean when we came back yesterday, she must have picked it up"

"Yeah, that's true, but she's too busy for me to ask" He draped himself in defeat. "Wait! if that's true, wouldn't she had washed them together? And why wouldn't she tell me that she's doing it?"

"Look I really don't care Yato...Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Help me find them Yukine!"

It was a lovely Saturday morning, Hiyori was dressed in her comfortable home attire. She was thinking about giving the guys some space, and spending a day alone to herself. She ate breakfast with her parents, as she did ever morning. She walked them out as they left to head to work. The house was quiet and empty. Something about it made her feel a bit uneasy. Yet she sat down on the couch and watched a morning show. She figured this would distract her for the time being, but it didn't do that at all. She walked up the stairs, it sounded so hollow as her feet walked on their wooden floor. It was nice and cool inside, and she wondered how the guys were doing. Shaking her head she got the thought out of it, she was suppose to give them some space. They were working really hard, and she didn't want to get in the way. For some reason that left an aching feeling in her chest. She was afraid that if she didn't see them everyday she would forget, but that was too much of a burden on them, wasn't it? She headed to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. Her room was filled with a strong smell, her favorite smell. She calmly hummed in satisfaction of it, it was a lovely smell that only she could enjoy. Holding the rag tightly in between her fingers, she thought about the trouble she had caused for Yukine. Thinking back at this, she felt even worst for what she had done. He looked so tired and definitely annoyed with having to deal with Yato. What would say if he found out it was all her fault. She grabbed hold of the fabric beside her, it was thinner than she had imagined, and felt more comfortable than she thought it would. She sat down on her bed and used it as a blanket to put over her knees. She played on her phone for a little while, it was early in the morning, to believe she was already this bored. She hugged at it and wondered if she should just go over to Kofuku's house already. She voted against it, Hiyori stood up to go back downstairs. She draped the thing over her shoulders and as she started to slide her arms in, she heard her door creek. It wasn't long after till the door was fully opened and Yukine was staring right at her. With a panic she dropped everything that was in her hands.

"Hiyori-" He averted his eyes to the floor and back at her. "Those are..." He rubbed his head in disbelief and confusion. "Yato's jacket and his scarf, those are really it?" He said questionably. "But what are you doing with them?"

"I can explain!" she yelled out in a panic, exactly how was she suppose to explain this. "I was going to tell Yato, really"

"But why would you?" he picked the jacket and rag from the floor.

"I-I don't know" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's not like I don't find this weird or anything, but if there's something bothering you, you can talk to us" Hiyori let out a deep sigh and sat back down on her bed. "You know, I came here to escape from Yato, he was driving me insane looking for these"

"I'm so sorry"

"I didn't expect to find them with you, but maybe now he'll stop waking me up so early in the morning for a stupid track suit and wash cloth" now it was him letting out a sigh. "Why did you take them?"

"You two...you're working so hard and I feel like I barely get to see you"

"Has that been bothering you?"

"No! not at all, I'm happy Yato is working so hard...It's just ever since I forgot about you and Yato that one time, well I've been scared that it'll happen again"

"Why didn't you tell us?" his eyes softened as he looked at her. It gave her comfort, but made her feel worse about forgetting them. "That you forgot about us"

"I thought I as different, I always thought I would never forget. There was just no way I would ever forget you two, but I did. So I visit you everyday, but it hasn't been enough"

"What does this have to do with you taking these?"

"So I won't forget-I took them so I wouldn't forget"

Yukine was shocked, but pulled her into a hug. It wasn't normal for him to do that, and he still blushed from embarrassment as he did, but he felt like she needed it. Yato sat outside of the window, he had planned to have just hoped in like he always did, but he decided against it. He was just as shocked to have heard where his belonging had ended up. He wanted to go in there, but something told him not to interfere. He didn't want to believe that Hiyori had forgotten about him, but he knew he had put too much pressure on her. He wasn't mad and after a while he wasn't upset either. He had bought a new track suit that day with the same color scarf, and he acted as if none of this ever happened. Hiyori had found comfort in his clothing and who was he to judge her for it. In all honestly a part of that fact made him very happy.

It was almost Sunday afternoon when Yato decided to drop by her house. He walked in as usual without a care in the world. Hiyori's parents were at the hospital for work as always. So he found Yukine sitting on the couch watching t.v..

"Yu-ki-ne" He said in his regalias ear. Yukine jumped as he wasn't expecting it.

"Yato" He called his name angrily. "Don't do that, you idiot"

"Did I scare you?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Hehe, I totally did" Yato snickered out as he bullied him. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down from upstairs. He turned around to watch as Hiyori reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hiyori" He said happily. She looked at him confused as he had the blue rag tied around his neck. She was certain she still had it in her room. He walked up to her and smiled. "I could't find my things, so I just bought myself some new ones"

"O-oh" She obviously looked disturbed. "Actually Yato-" she was taken aback as Yato softly landed his hand on her head.

"Shh" He said softly. Her face flushed red as she blushed at him. "I hope whoever or whatever took my things is happy with them" He commented.

"But..."

"I'll work hard, that way everyone will remember me"

"What?"

"I'll work hard for you" He winked at her like he always did. "Don't you forget that" His teeth shined bright as he smiled at her.

"Yeah" she responded with a nod of her head and a warm smile. "I won't forget"

She didn't question him as to how he found out. Hiyori didn't mind either, as she kept his scarf on her bed side and his jacket hanging by the door. It seemed strange at first to them all, but what a better way to remember him, than to have a piece of him always with her. Her room had become more peaceful and she had become more confident. She wouldn't forget him, she was certain of that, He was her god of fortune after all.


	8. Chapter 8

YATORIWEEK 2018-FREESTYLE {DAY 7} LAST DAY!

"Woo! How about we celebrate" Yato let out happily.

They all just won the war against heaven. They were beaten and tattered up, but this truly called for a celebration or at least it did in Yato's eyes. He turned back to look at his friends. Their physics appeared tired as they held on to one another. He hoped they still had some life left in them.

"I think we should hold off the celebration, Yato" Kazuma responded as he held tightly onto Bishamon. "We're all very tired"

"Do what you wish, but I believe I am do for some rest" Bishamon added

"Oh come on! I know you still have some strength in you"

"Nothing you say will make me willingly spend more time around you Yato god"

"I'll treat for the drinks" This caught her attention. "I'll buy all of it, whatever you want!"

"Wow, Yatty sure is ready to party" Kofuku giggled. "I'm in then!"

"Of course you are. Any mention of booze and these guys stupid antics gets you motivated" Diakoku padded Kofuku on the head as he let out a tired sigh. "Can we do all of this at home at least?"

"Yeah, where else?" Yato responded.

"Seriously, at least plan things out of other people's home"

They walked away full of endless chatter. Yukine walked slowly behind them and looked back at the human girl that joined him. She smiled at everyone ahead of them, but her eyes screamed out a sight of fatigue.

"What are you planning on doing, Hiyori?"

"I think some time with them would be nice"

"Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"I'll be fine, I'm in my body, so it's not like i'm risking anything. Besides, it feels like it's been a long time since I've seen them all smiling like this. I want to savior that"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

It was amazing how Yato managed to get the alcohol so late at night. Everyone around them had gone to sleep hours ago. The streets were completely empty for the night. They all gathered around Kofuku's table as they talked and opened up the drinks. The atmosphere was bright and lively, Hiyori watched in the means to take it all in. The gods that once fought among each other had sat down for drinks. The ones that fought to protect and filled of worried now laughed loudly. With all of the glee surrounding her, she didn't think about what she was doing. She grabbed a hold of a cup that Yato had put down on the table. Since then it has not been touch by anyone, and it was put down in front of her. It was a pretty pink colored drink and smelled of strawberries. After a while she figured the drink was probably meant for her. It was the only one of a bright color. It looked a bit like some sort of juice. As she drunk it, it didn't taste out of the ordinary. She took a good gulp out of it, she didn't notice how thirsty she was before. She didn't think anything of it, not until Kofuku finally noticed.

"Oh my Yoriii, I didn't picture you as a rebel" She said playfully as she covered her mouth.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough"

With those words Hiyori put the drink down and didn't touch it again. She imagined it to be some sort of juice, but now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen anything but alcohol around. She covered her mouth in shock of what she had just done. Could it be? That drink that tasted fruity and nothing like alcohol, was it really an alcoholic drink? Kofuku also loved to mess with her, she thought. Maybe she's just playing around with her, and maybe she'll be okay. That's what she hoped for anyway. Yato laughed as he spoke to Kofuku and the rest of them. He held his beer up to his lips ready for another drink until he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down to see Hiyori's small hand gripping at his hem. Her grip appeared somewhat shy and he let out a small blush towards the sentiment.

"What's up, Hiyori?" He asked as normally as he could. He taken by surprise by the look on her face. Something about her just didn't seem like herself.

"Hey Yato! pay attention to me" Hiyori cried out as she clung herself onto an almost drunk god. She hiccuped and her face was flushed.

"H-Hiyori" he responded, his face turned as red as a tomato. "What are you-" He was pulled by her as he kept pulling away.

It had only been a matter of minutes before the drink began to hit Hiyori's system. Yato couldn't believe what was going on as he tried to push her off of him. Nothing he did worked, and at the same time he felt himself feeling the drinks take over him too. In a panic he was about to call out for help, but there was no one around. On the other side of the room the same was happening to their dear friend who couldn't do anything with his situation either.

Kazuma stuttered and was a nervous wreck. Bishamon pulled and tugged on him as she whined. Her jacket was hanging off of her shoulder and her shirt revealed from under it. It was a plain white shirt, nothing most people would get excited about, but the angel, that's what made him blush heavily. Her face was flushed, her cheeks the brightest pink color. Her eyes soft and watery with sign of longing. Her body felt warm underneath his touch, he felt himself falling apart at the scene before him. He as well turned over for help, but as Kofuku laughed and enjoyed herself with their discomfort Yato was too preoccupied to help. Yukine he thought, where had he gone to? Could he be the one to save them from this. From the corner of his eyes he found him walking down the steps. He rubbed his eyes as he seemed to have just woken up. He was tired and beaten, and as Kazuma looked at him, he wished he would have chosen sleep over this as well. Yukine stopped at the entrance of the room and looked with shock and irritation. As Kazuma held his arm out in a way to ask for help, it was soon pulled down by a heavy weight. Bishamon had draped herself over his arm and looked at him with a glare.

"You may not go play with anyone else" She spoke with a pouted face. "Stay with me Kazuma"

He panicked and his face had completely gone red. His mouth was opened as a silent scream came out of it. He was doomed and he knew it. Yato pulled himself form under Hiyori, yet she wrapped her arms around his waist. He grabbed a hold of Yukine's shirt and received a burning glare from him. He let go of him from fear and began to try and explain himself.

"You gotta help me" He begged. "Something came over Hiyori, now she won't let me go"

"Yaaaaatoooo" Hiyori called out as she held him down. "Don't go..."

"Did you really give her stuff to drink? She's underage Yato!" Yukine said angrily as he threw his foot on his face.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" he cried underneath Yukine's foot.

Yukine only dug his foot more into him. "I woke up because you guys were making so much noise" He looked over at Kofuku who was giggling to herself and Diakoku who had her in his arms. "To think Kofuku is behaving better than you are" He then looked over at Kazuma, showing a bit of disappointment. "This is ridiculous" he spat as he took his foot off of Yato.

They turned to look at Kazuma who had let out a high squeal. He appeared to be pinned up against the corner wall. His tie was undone and the top buttons of his shirt were also. He looked as if he was awkward and uncomfortable, his hands raised up to his chest. Bishamon crawled up onto him, his face was a stained red as so where her cheeks.

Yato let out a loud pained scream. "Look away Yukine!" he jumped up to him and covered his eyes. "This isn't anything you should be seeing...Ahhh" He yelled out again. "Stop stinging me!"

"Sorry! I panicked"

"Please, someone help me!" Kazuma yelled out from across the room.

"Kazumaaa" Bishamon spoke against his ear. "You're so warm" She purred as she rubbed herself onto his chest.

"Vee-veena"

"HA! She's purring like a cat" Yato laughed. "Reminds me of that little story I wrote for you, doesn't it Kazuma" he hiccuped.

"Is that what you're into Kazu-ma"

"Don't give her ideas Yato...Veena, you're not thinking clearly"

"Will you pet me, Kazuma?" with watered eyes she stared at him, begging.

"Veena..."

"We have those ears at home" her eyes lit up. "Let's go"

Kazuma thought back to the ears he had bought her when they went to Capybara land. She looked so cute in those ears. His face turned into an expression of lust and wonder. He had to shake those crazy thoughts out of his mind. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and softly shoved her off.

"We can't Veena" it's all he could manage to say as he kept himself together.

"You're quite rough today...I see, that must be what you want"

"Huh-?"

"You may tie me up like in those dirty books" she hiccuped against his chest. Her breast rubbing purposely on his shirt "Those...you hide of me in your closet"

"You found those!? No, you don't understand! Yato..." He turned over to look at Yato and Kofuku who were now laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Come on, Kazuma there's no need to be shy" Kofuku spoke after a while of not hearing her voice. "Say cheese!" She snapped a shot with her camera phone.

"It's so hot in here" Bishamon took off her coat and began to pull off her tie. "Why do I have all this on?"

"You need to keep that on, Veena"

"But I'm hot!" She whined. "Take it off!" she began to unbutton her shirt.

Kazuma grabbed a hold of her wrist. "I wouldn't do that" letting out a loud sigh, he pulled her close. Her face dug into his neck and her chest was covered by his. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink. How about we rest now?"

Her eyes were wide open in shock. Somehow she felt as if she had been bested. He shuck as he held her in his arms. His hand that laid on her waist gripped on the back of her shirt. The other softly held her head back. Softly he began to rub on her hair and he dug his face into her neck, down in embarrassment. Bishamon let out a small noise of satisfaction, and then threw herself deeper into his arms.

"Huh? Is it over now?" Yato questioned. "That's so lame" after a couple of seconds he felt a prick on the back of his neck. "Yukine..." His eyes glared at his regalia.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"What?"

Yukine rubbed his head and looked away. "It's so embarrassing, I feel guilty for watching"

"Ohhh" Yato felt a heavy weight jolt him down from his shoulders. "Hiyori!" He had become so distracted he had forgotten about her. He felt a sudden wetness on his shoulder, but couldn't look back to what was causing it.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Hiyori cried out. "Did you forget about me!"

Her eyes were filled with tears that ran down her cheeks. She gasped and hiccuped as she tried to wipe them away. Her cheeks were a strong rosy color, her eyes glossy and breathing shallow. She slid off of him, taking most of his jacket with her. She pulled on it until it was completely off. Yato didn't know how to react, he tried to stay as calm as possible. He slipped out of the sleeves in a means to get away from her. She cuddled onto the jacket, snuggling it tightly against her face. He couldn't tell by the already flushed face of the drunken Hiyori, but it appeared as if she was blushing. It was a muffled sound, but he was certain that she said something underneath her breath. She seemed to have finally calmed down, or so he thought; that was before the crying began once again. She opened up her eyes and looked right back at him. In a panic he scooted away from her, running his back against Yukine's leg. Hiyori proceeded to get on her knees and crawl towards him. He didn't know what to do, as he hugged onto Yukine's leg.

"Hey! let go of me!"

"Help me!" Hiyori stopped and stared at him, then managed to make herself look up. She kept switching her stare between both him and Yukine. "What are you looking at, Hiyori?" he asked calmly.

Hiyori moved her face closer towards his. They were inches away from each other. Yato was afraid to move, he could feel her warm breathing against his skin. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Despite his blurry vision he imagined the image of the perfect Hiyori who was before him. Her pupils appeared to move slowly, but it was obvious how she examined him. Hiyori lifted up one of her hands and rested it on his cheek.

"You're cold" she responded so calmly. "And your skin is so soft" she smiled as she pinched at his cheeks. She then ran her hand through his hair. Hiyori held it above his forehead and stared once again. "You have really pretty eyes" She tried to move, but her arm gave out as soon as it shifted. She fell forward and both froze from shock.

The sound of a flashing camera filled the now quiet room. That was before Kofuku's second outburst of laughter in that entire night burst out. Everyone could hear the loud smack against the wall as Yukine's back impacted with it. He stood there with his mouth wide open in shock. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react. He looked down at his leg as Yato still held onto it. Yato's and Hiyori's eyes were both wide opened in disbelief as their lips now touched. Both of them afraid to move, it was a couple seconds before they made themselves pull away. Hiyori dug her face into her hands, as Yato dug his into Yukine's leg. Even as they hid their faces, their blood rushed all the way up to their ears. They turned back to look at each other, their eyes met and glued on, never wavering away. Hiyori went back on her knees and crawls towards him again. In a panic Yato squeezed tightly onto Yukines pants. She looked at him as if nothing had happened. Her eyes glowed in wonder with emotions that he couldn't understands. They stared at each other until she finally lunged herself at him.

"I'll keep you warm Yato" She began tugging at him and he tried to get away from her once again.

"How are you going to keep me warm, if you're about to rip my shirt off! Ahhh!" Yato yelled out in defense.

Yato began to crawl away from her, but she was behind him with every move. She grabbed a hold of his waist, then down to his legs. He was always certain of her strength, but had she gotten stronger just by having one drink. He moaned out a sound of defeat and threw himself face first on the floor. The weight on his back was more than expected from Hiyori. Then he felt it, the feeling of her young breasts rubbing against him. Panicking he pushed himself up and back into a seating position. She began to tug on him again and he let it be. Giving up, he completely let her rip off his shirt. There was no use in fighting her. She seemed quite happy when it happened as she hugged him once again.

Hiyori, now with her arms around Yato's neck cried. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Of course we're okay..." Yato's eyes soften at her sudden outburst of tears. He found her light weightiness very cute and innocent. He definitely sobered up as he thought back to the terrible events. All the shinki that had passed, all the injured gods. He remembered that it was Hiyori who had patched him up. Yato didn't know what he would have done without her. "You must have been scared, huh. We were all scared, but we're okay now" he wrapped his arms around her and tighten his hold.

Hiyori's thoughts were short as she began to change the subjects over and over again. She would laugh and then randomly cry. There was no telling with Yato where it was going. Yet he held her when she needed to and played along when she asked.

Yukine sneaked out from behind them and away from the wall. He watched the scene unfold from the open doorway. He saw as the whole room played out like a terrible love fest. Kofuku and Diakoku laughed with each other in one corner, ignoring everyone around them. Bishamon and Kazuma now have fallen asleep in each others arms. Finally there was Yato and Hiyori, he held her tightly against him as she cried. He reassured her of all the terrible things that have passed. Then he began making her laugh with no problem. He let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know if it was from frustration or a bit of satisfaction as he let out a smirk. He slowly walked up the stairs light on his feet, figuring it was safe to go back to sleep. The next morning he walked down the steps to the sound of snickering. As he reached down, he walked into Kofuku who had walked out of the dinning area.

"Oh, good morning Yuki"

"Morning"

"I hope you slept well...Sorry if we kept you up last night. That sure was interesting though" She smiled and began to walk away. "Diakoku and I will have breakfast ready soon"

She hummed to herself as she walked towards the kitchen. As Yukine walked into the room, the first sight was Kazuma and Bishamon still sound asleep in the corner. Then as he walked a little further he ran into something. He looked down at a shirtless Yato, Yukine's eyes changed into angered daggers at the sight of him. Yato held tightly on Hiyori from behind and snuggled up to her neck. Hiyori was covered by his jacket and laying her head on his extended arm. Yet as she rolled over it was hard to miss that her jacket had gone missing and her shirt was more unbuttoned than usual. Looking around he found her jacket had been tossed aside, along with the ribbon that goes on her neck. With quick reflexes he kicked Yato on the side.

Yato let out a painful screeched and pushed himself up from the floor. He grabbed hold of his now bruised ribs and turned over towards Yukine "What the hell is your problem!?" he asked confusedly

"Don't give me that, what did you do to Hiyori" He pointed at her, surprised that she didn't wake up. "She was fully clothed when I went to sleep last night. You pervert!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her" he turned to look at the flushed face Hiyori. She leaned in closer and snuggled into his leg. It wasn't hard to miss her unbutton shirt as he peaked down at her. A huge realization hit him soon after. "Ah!" He crawled away from her.

"What's with all the noise?" a sleepy sounded Bishamon asked as she pushed herself off of Kazuma's chest. Her face turned bright red as he opened his eyes. "Kazuma..."

"Morning Veena"

"Yato...what time is it?" Hiyori rubbed her eyes as she sat up from the floor. Yato's jacket fell off of her shoulders. "Where is my jacket?" she turned to look at everyone in the room. Her face flushed, yet her memory wasn't clear, she felt as if something had happened last night.

Yato slammed his palms onto the floor and got on his knees. Hiyori looked at him with great confusion.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything to you...if I did anything at all...Ahhh! I can't remember a thing" yato cried out.

"What are you talking about?"

As Yato was about to speak he was cut by the voices coming from the kitchen. "Kazu! Bisha! I hear that you're awake, can you come help me with this?" Kofuku called out.

"Very well, we are on our way Lady Kofuku"

Kazuma and Bishamon both walked out and went into the kitchen. It was a matter of minutes until they heard the pain screams of the calamity god, and the yells of the human girl. Kofuku laughed as she could hear Yato break from all the names Hiyori was yelling out at him.

"You pervert, what did you do to me!"

"I don't know" Yato cried out. "You're the one that tried to undress me last night!"

"I-" she backed away in shock. "That can't be true"

"Yeah, you ripped up my shirt, and you refused to give me back my jacket"

"There's no way I did that!"

"You guys want to remember what happened last night? I have plenty of photos" Kofuku said as she peaked inside from the kitchen. They all walked in with plates of food and sat down. "I can show you guys my favorites" She seemed excited which filled everyone else with worry. She took out her phone and scrolled through it. "Look Bisha! you were really fun last night"

As Bishamon took her phone, she began to shake and turn hot red. Kazuma looking from over her shoulder froze. Kofuku took her phone back as she had broken the mighty war god and her regalia. They dug their faces onto the table in shame.

"Whoa, what happened between them last night?" Yato leaned in and whispered in Hiyori's ear.

"You two were especially fun" Kofuku stretched her arm out across the table.

Hiyori jumped up and blushed from shock and embarrassment. As Yato sat frozen in place with eyes wide opened.

"There's no way..." Hiyori said as she got up and grabbed her things. "I should really get home" she laughed nervously. She turned to Yato who had not moved. Her face turning an even brighter color. "I'm so sorry" she called out as she ran away.

"You alright there Yatty? Hiyori just left and you didn't say a word"

"I kissed Hiyori..." he began to repeat under his breath. "That's awesome!" His face began to blush as he spoke those words. "wait, no, I didn't mean that"

"You're an idiot Yato..." Yukine commented. "I wonder how long it'll be until Hiyori wants to come over again"

"Yeah, that's true" Yato stood up from the table and ran up the stairs. He quickly reappeared again with a shirt on and put his jacket over it as always.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get Hiyori"

"Are you-" Yato had already ran out the door. "Yato, wait!" Yukine ran after him.

Kofuku hummed to herself as she took a bite of her food. Bishamon and Kazuma ate in silence. Diakoku finally sat down beside his goddess and sighed.

"Why do you do these things?" He said as he rubbed hard on her head. "It was you who undressed Hiyori, wasn't it?"

Kofuku thought back to a couple of hours ago. She remembered holding a sleepy Hiyori in her arms. She remembered her crying out about how uncomfortable she felt. Kofuku began to dress her down, to help her with the heat she was feeling. She had moved her from across the room and laid her down beside Yato. Taking his jacket she draped it on her like a blanket and she wished her a goodnight.

Kofuku smiled at the memory. "You seem to always know everything, Diakoku. I think it's fun playing these games with my dear friends" she giggled.

"Well it looks like you broke those two" He pointed over at the only ones remaining in their home. "And now things are probably going to become complicated with those three"

"I don't think so"

"Oh yeah? and why not?"

"Well people always say that you become more honest when you drink" She winked over at her regalia. "I'm sure good things will happen to Yatty and Hiyori...Yuki too...They just need to be more honest with each other"

"Are you like some evil mastermind or something?"

"Haha, nope" she leaned over with food on her chopsticks and fed Diakoku. "Just felt like playing match maker, that's all"


End file.
